


Bitter Beta Blogging

by kiyarasabel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Beta Original Female Character, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Techie, Pregnancy, Smoking, alpha matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: This is an entirely self indulgent thirst fic with a self insert OC narrating, much pulled from my own fantasies and experiences. In a lot of ways I am using Beta as an analogy for being bisexual and nonbinary and how I feel displaced in a society that prefers strict dichotomy.If you don't like any part of this or the tags, move on because I don't care about hearing about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during the summer and I hit a bad point with some fandom drama just short of finishing it. I am honestly super anxious about posting it because a lot of people have made it very clear that they dislike a lot of the tropes associated with what I write. I like to think that my work is not defined by many of the negative tropes and connotations but I know that a lot of it is just stuff that some people don't like and that's ok.
> 
> The sex herewithin may seem a little muddy and a lot abrupt, but I assure that it is consensual. Although there is implication and stereotype that everyone loses their minds with pheromones and heat/rut cycles, it's hyperbole and in much the same vein of excuses anyone makes IRL about being too horny to think.

They say that long ago there were only two types of people, male and female. I don't think that's true and what history remains bears out that there were a lot of people who didn't fall into such neat categories. There's some dispute regarding whether it was a natural mutation, an intentional repopulation experiment or some combination thereof. Nowadays there are six “accepted" human sexes; Alpha Male, Alpha Female, Beta Male, Beta Female, Omega Male and Omega Female. As always there are those who defy classification, especially in this new age of transgenic experimentation, not to mention technological augmentations.

There will always be the “pure” minded who will insist that only male and female matter, but everyone knows that really just means an adherence to the extremes.

'Alpha’ males are still the “dominant” members of society. Alpha females are just a step behind, as are beta males. Betas are the most common configuration these days. Some say we're closer to the base human genome than the alphas and omegas, but I feel like that's just a supremacist notion. There's a lot of dispute about how oppressed omegas are. I try to be considerate and support them, my mother was one and I expected to be until I presented as a Beta in my mid twenties.

Alpha males are the only people who can't get pregnant, and thus have the most potent seed. Again, Beta Males and Alpha females are the next step down from there. Of course, every romance plot today is about an Alpha male falling for an Omega woman, despite the fact that every major celebrity is an Alpha. Everyone thinks they're the prettiest, strongest, most noble of people. The truth is that they're all divas to the last, overbearing, demanding, impulsive, like the world belongs to them. Most of them only care about ruining Omegas.

Being a beta female isn't the worst, but it's not the best either. I don't really want a big alpha male treating me like his property, and despite having dated a comparably high number of Omega men, they don't really have a lot of staying power. Indeed, most of the omegas I dated dropped me as soon as they could sniff out a willing alpha, even if they knew it'd break their hearts. My luck with any kind of other females has been similar or worse, and don't get me started on beta males.

Except let's do, because that's where I came from. Like I said, my mom was an Omega, but my dad was the typical Beta male, they come in sweet and sensitive and understanding, but they'll drop you the first time they see something more worthwhile. He stuck around to sire a few of us, but he was roaming the whole time. The betas I dated weren't much better, made sure that it was 'my idea’ they ran around, even while I was forced to realize that no one was interested in running around with me.

The most action and attention I ever got was before I presented as a beta. Everyone wants to put an Omega woman to the test, and I guess I was okay with it. The attention was a little overwhelming and I was right to be suspicious, even if it took me awhile to start recognizing what to look out for. I only really figured out what I was looking for when I finally became a beta. I was pretty enthusiastic about it at first, mostly because my clit went from two to five inches and as wide as my thumbs pressed together, but I very quickly realized that interest in me had dropped to an all time low.

I tried to enjoy my independence, but it ended up settling into loneliness. I didn't just want a relationship, and I knew that the romance stories were exaggeration, but sadly, they weren't for me. Everyone I have ever loved, I loved like a pining Omega romance novel heroine. It just very quickly became evident that no one ever felt the same way for me. It was almost enough to accept, to settle for knowing that I would always be kept just at arm's length.

But it's not anymore. I'm taking medication, I go to therapy and I even managed to get a shitty wage slave job. My depression is as bad as it's ever been, I'm just resigned to it at this point. My roommates are a happily bonded alpha-omega pair. Matt’s technically an alpha female, but he's always been male at heart. His mate is an Omega Male named Billie, but everyone calls him Techie. They're trying to have kids, and are fortunate enough to work from home on electronics.

I dated Techie for awhile. He’s sweet and tastes like it, but it was always a little too sweet for me. Like an artificial sweetener, it always left an aftertaste that was slippery on the roof of my mouth. Matt’s like a cinnamon red hot, and my first encounter with him was like being maced. Don't get me wrong, I love them both to death and I'm happy for them, not to mention deeply indebted to their generosity, but their heat/rut cycles drive me out of the apartment.

My job isn't much to speak of, copies, printing, scanning, shipping; one of those places. People come in, need their resume, business cards, children's birthday banners or Christmas gifts and we make it happen. It's dull, tedious and of course I got stuck on the graveyard shift. My store has an unusually high turnover rate, even for the position and that reason is my supervisor, Kylo. The only reason he still has a job is because he's made nearly everyone else quit. He sucks up to some old guy in corporate and makes it seem like any insubordination is just a matter of undisciplined youth. As if that isn't the most apt description of him. He came from a well off family but got disowned or something.

The only saving grace keeping our shift from falling apart is Hux. He's from Britannia, I think, his family was similarly well off but he's just as cut off for whatever reason. He's supposed to get his inheritance soon and frequently reminds us that when the day of his 35th birthday comes around he'll never see us again. He's almost as much a pain in the ass as Kylo because he's anal retentive about everything being done to precise detail according to procedure.

Having managers with distinctly opposing work styles is a horror show, but fortunately they tend to face down each other directly. I've only lasted in this position as long as I have by playing them off of each other. I don't like it when people scream at each other, but I've almost gotten used to it, and they've learned to take it to the back in case of customers. I just do my job, keep my head down, look forward to my next paycheck and occasionally have a panic attack in the bathroom.

Obviously I knew I was about to start a terrific shift when I heard Kylo screaming at a customer before I even walked into the store. I headed straight for the coffee machine where Hux was standing in quiet despair.

“Gonna be one of those days, Huh?” I asked him, if he were anyone else I might have nudged him with my shoulder or an elbow.

“He's in a fucking rut.” Hux moaned, putting his hands over his face and breathing heavily.

“Oh gods, that must be a nightmare.” As far as alphas go, Hux has always been surprisingly inoffensive. This was the strongest he smelled of his indefinable scent I ever noticed, there was almost a sweet fullness beneath it.

“You have no idea. I'm going out for a smoke, make sure he doesn't kill anyone or burn the place down.”

I nodded as I finished stowing my shit in the tiny employee locker and headed out to face the music. I took a sip of my coffee as I took in the sight. Fortunately the customer had left. “Get off the counter, Ren.”

He looked at me like a wild man, before a particularly leering smirk split his face. He leapt easily down to the shitty carpeting and swaggered into my personal space. I took another sip to keep a modicum of distance. It didn't hurt that his oozing pheromones weren't unlike a melange of whiskey and tobacco. He'd flirted with me before, usually just to unsettle me, but nothing serious. Mostly just the usual casual workplace banter where sexually charged insults could be turned into joking innuendos. I had recommended that the two of them fuck their personal issues out on more than a few occasions.

Kylo was big. Even if I was tall for a woman, he was built like a fridge. I wasn't really afraid of him, and I wasn't exactly unattracted to him either, but I could tell that this was different than his casual passes.

“You're in Rut, go home, take a sick day.” I told him.

His smirk split open, bearing his teeth like a snarl. “Where's the fun in that?”

“You wouldn't be stinking up the shop like you're on a bender and making sexual advances on me in front of the cameras.” I stirred my coffee, looking into the creamy brown liquid as if it were preferable to his fevered eyes.

“What if I take you to the back?” He purred.

My face went redder than it ever had and I nearly choked on my coffee. “Ren, you're in rut, you aren't thinking clearly.”

“I'm thinking just fine, have been thinking for awhile. I notice you, you know, how I catch your glances, the way you come in here reeking of desperation and then brighten up as we joke.”

I hated that he was right and it hurt to hear him talk about me like I was desirable. “You should go home.” I made the mistake of looking into his face, it was much closer than I realized. “Oh...”

“I will if you come with me.” I had never been so tempted.

No one had ever looked at me like that before. Granted, I had never been with an alpha male before, much less one in a rut. “I, I can't.” I stammered, feeling my brain cloud over whatever reason I had to refuse.

“Ren, get off of her, you dumb animal.” Both of us turned to look at Hux, who reeked of smoke and had one hand on Kylo's shoulder.

“Are you jealous, Hux?” Kylo purred, the sound going straight to my crotch.

“You aren't in your right mind and I'm not going to let you take advantage of her by muddling her head with your pheromones.”

“Aw, c’mon Hux, you've heard her talk, about how badly she wants a baby.” He pushed me against the counter and I could feel his thickness was just as proportionate to the rest of him.

“Fuck.” I squeaked.

“Ren.” Hux warned, and I realized that the two of them were only looking at each other.

“Or was it that you want a turn, fill her with a few red headed bastards like yourself.” Kylo goaded.

It was interesting watching Hux turn the same color as his hair, even as I felt remarkably far from clarity.

“Don't tease me, boys, there might be enough of me to go around but none of us makes enough money to raise pups.” I drawled, feeling as drunk as if I'd been drinking the whiskey that Ren reminded me of.

“Just give her a taste, Hux, she tastes so spicy.” Kylo purred, licking my neck. I wasn't sure when I had left the ground but my body was wrapped around him like a climbing harness.

“This, this isn't right, Ren.” Hux protested, and I noticed that he was tenting his own uniform admirably.

“We should really take this to the back.” I suggested this time.

“Don't worry, sweetheart, after all, Hux is always telling us about all the money he's getting.” 

It was interesting hearing the words “Oh yes.” and “Oh no.” At the same time.

“I won't get it if I let this happen, Ren, you know that!” Hux snapped.

Kylo laughed, suddenly grinning like a madman. “I can't believe that I forgot about that. Those damn suppressants and colognes have been doing the trick for awhile haven't they?”

I was struggling to keep up with the conversation, now sitting on the break room counter with my top off. “What, what's?”

Hux punched the fridge. “Fuck, this is my fault, I thought that the neutralizer was enough, but obviously not for you.”

“Wait, what?” I had felt like a third wheel between them before, but this was the first that I realized that there had actually been something between them.

“I'm an Omega.” Hux admitted, biting his lips. “My inheritance is conditional on my not being bred.”

“So I'll breed her and leave you out of it, it's fine.” Kylo nibbled at my neck while playing with the ugly khaki uniform pants we had to wear.

“It's not fine! I won't let you ruin someone because I was an idiot who didn't think anyone would notice my heat under these stupid patches.” He bore his neck and I suddenly understood that his high collars weren't just a fashion choice or his being uptight.

His skin was flushed and through his sweat I started to scent something stronger than the generic alpha cologne. I reached to his neck and plucked off a patch, my face following. The taste of honey rolled down my throat as I suckled at his gland. He made a sound like a sob as he thrust against me.

I managed to pull away, still reeling as I tried to make sense of my situation. I felt Kylo press against my back. Hux looked a broken man, tears falling from his eyes even as he reached out for us.

“I knew this would happen, I felt it for so long.” He whispered to my ear. Breathing into my neck he tasted me softly. “Cloves... And cumin... An interesting blend.”

I could no longer respond, Kylo's hands working my panties. “Breed her Hux, I can only knot once or twice a day, so you'll need to work extra hard to get her with your young.”

“Oh fuck.” Hux moaned, trembling. “I don't, this, it's...” I bit his neck a little more roughly and enjoyed the way he reflexively pushed against me. “We're not even mated...”

“We've each got two glands.” I offered.

“Fuck, I'm down for that.” Kylo growled, gripping my right with his teeth. I leaned into him to offer my other to Hux. I bit down on his at the same time each of them bit into mine. As we trembled together I threw my head back, licking the taste of blood and honey, scenting my own cloves. Then I turned my face to Kylo's neck as they marked each other. We tasted incredibly fine mingled together.

I think it surprised both of us when Hux slipped inside me with little resistance. Kylo was still holding me aloft while grinding against my back, moaning appreciatively as Hux fucked into me like his life depended upon it. Maybe it was just having the presence of a rutting alpha, but Hux didn't fuck like an omega, my body was basically convulsing on his dick as Kylo held me up. Hux was hitting every point in just the right way.

He finished, starry eyed and staring at us both with wonder. Sweat and tears rolled down his face as he stepped away, and then sat down shakily. Kylo immediately pushed me onto the break room table and I didn't even have time to think before he shoved into me, even bigger than anticipated.

“Oh, fucking finally, I'm going to breed you so good.” He was talkative, and I found I didn't mind it so much, even if all I could respond with were incoherent moans. “Gods, she's so good, isn't she Hux, didn't you love fucking that pussy, slipping your seed in before mine. I bet you're jealous that she's the one on my cock right now, if I hadn't let you get off first, you'd be begging me to breed you instead.”

Hux made a displeased groan but didn't dignify him with a proper response. Kylo just kept increasing the pace on me, squeezing my shoulder almost painfully. I noticed my whimpering growing louder as I felt his knot began to swell.

“Oh you like that, don't you, want me to keep fucking you with my knot until it hurts don't you.” He was starting to sound less overbearing and I clenched in recognition, feeling him shudder. “You're ready for it aren't you, you want me to flood you so that you're full of my babies.” He started to make a sound halfway between a whine and a growl. “Oh baby, you feel it don't you, you want it so bad.” I could feel the moment he was anchored, spreading me so wide and trapping himself in my depths. We shook with each stream of his relief, him making that keening sound into my neck as his hips jerked reflexively. The fullness alone had made me come so many times that it was hard to determine when and whether each orgasm came except for the wetness spread across my belly.

“Fucking hell.” Hux looked at us as he got to his feet, gripping the same table the other two of us lay on, knotted together. “We're definitely going to be fired.” Running a hand through his hair he crouched down to rifle through his pants and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one for himself before offering the pack to me and Kylo. I took one with a trembling hand and Kylo shrugged, plucking one for himself.

“I don't even smoke.” He shuddered. “But this was the first I've been able to really knot someone. It's not the same as doing it alone.”

“I hope we don't set off the smoke alarm.” Hux sighed thoughtfully, sitting beside us without even trying to hide his growing arousal.

“I wonder how often the fire department walks in on shit like this.” Kylo offered. I still hadn't regained my ability to speak, still shivering at the fullness inside me. Ren was no longer effectively pinning me down, had leaned back somewhat, but my boneless body was plastered to the cheap laminate. He took care not to ash over me, lazily stroking my back appreciatively. I whined, recognizing before he did the moment he was able to pull free, which he did with a lax grin, admiring the dripping trails of fluid between us. “Gods this is beautiful.” He gushed hungrily.

I rolled sluggishly onto my back, lifting one leg to set my foot on the table, feeling myself clench in desperation. I pulled at the cigarette and looked between the two men. “I just realized,” I spoke in a strangely light tone. “The scent of us combined, we smell like an old goth club.”

Kylo laughed the hardest but I could see the amusement as Hux reminisced.

“What do we do now?” I asked easily.

“I mean, all I want to do is lock you both away until you're fat with my pups, but I imagine that's not feasible.” Kylo said it with such a casual air but Hux and I were both rapt at his attention, likely both of us felt the instinctive desire to submit ourselves to the desires of our alpha.

“No, no it's not.” Hux finally refuted, shaking his head. “Shit, we didn't lock up the store.” He struggled into his pants and bolted out front. Ren and I were still too fucked out to care until we heard Hux’ cry of distress, immediately running to him, he was our Omega now.

Hux was fine, relatively speaking, but the front of the store was in disarray. The displays had been knocked over, items and equipment had been stolen, even petty vandalism was evident.

“How long were we even back there? Twenty minutes?” I asked, suddenly realizing that I was on camera totally naked and half heartedly covered myself from view.

“I thought that it was closer to forty but I think that it may have been an hour or two.” Hux in a clear state of shock, slightly glassy eyed, operating entirely on autopilot. I leaned my head against his thin chest in reassurance and he absently ran a hand through my hair.

“Yeah, we are so fired.” Kylo snorted as if amused.

“It's not funny, Ren. The three of us unemployed, and we just impregnated her, this is the worst catastrophe in a monumental history of poor decisions.”

“Regrets?” Kylo asked, grinning as Hux could only blush in reply.

“I think that he's just trying to process what to do in the meantime.” I yawned, looking at the cup of coffee I'd set down before we lost any semblance of propriety. It would certainly be cold and disgusting, but I threw it back anyway, wiping my mouth with a grimace.

Kylo kissed me with sudden enthusiasm. “You're the real blessing in all of this,” He praised. “You're just glowing, absolutely radiant, reveling in all this debauchery. Gods, if it weren't for you, I think Hux and I might have just torn each other apart and burned the place down.”

“Not like it's escaped unscathed as it is.” Hux grumbled, attempting to cross his arms over his chest, only to realize that me and Kylo were in his way. The alpha laughed again.

“See, even Hux can't dispute it, you're a miracle worker.”

I laughed this time. “Don't sell yourselves short, I don't think anyone could say no to two such handsome men desperate to claim them. I am ecstatic to be playing the human condom between you.”

“That's so vulgar.” Hux spat, wrinkling his nose.

“Delightful.” Kylo sighed.

“We should close up shop and go back to Kylo's.” I suggested, both looked at me in askance. “I've got roommates and I doubt Hux wants us ruining his safety deposit.”

“What about my deposit?” Kylo asked in faux-concern.

“I would be shocked if you hadn't already ruined it and you're an alpha, there's no way you don't want to spread the scent everywhere.”

“I would be so offended by that if it weren't true.” Ren huffed.

“I'll lock up, you two put some clothes on.” Hux relented.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone even reading/enjoying this?
> 
> Like I wrote it for myself and pure self gratification, I am sharing it because people encouraged me to do so but I really do worry sometimes that just shifting full over into my own stream of consciousness might be a little idk offensive to people.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the smut.

Kylo's apartment was nicer than I'd expected, but I managed to avoid saying so. A more generous person would describe it as minimalist, but it was about what I had come to expect from a single dude's place. It wasn't dirty, in that there wasn't a great deal of trash sitting out, which had been a persistent complication with most of the men I’d known. I couldn't fault him for the stray piles of laundry and clutter accumulated in the corners or flat surfaces, since my own was much the same.

“Make yourselves at home.” He offered, trying to play it cool but obviously inventorying the fact that his place was not actually as inviting to company as he'd thought. I knew the feeling. Hux wrinkled his nose in distaste but said nothing.

“What have you got to eat?” I asked, dropping my bag on his couch as I headed towards the kitchen. Gratefully, Kylo followed me, sparing only a glance to Hux who settled onto the couch with a sigh.

I wasn't surprised that the refrigerator was slim pickings, it was almost impossible for a single person to provide a selection to accommodate a range of guests. I took a stick of string cheese and poured myself a glass of orange juice as he hovered uncertainly. It was something of a relief that he wasn't behaving in total authority, and I nodded towards Hux to give him leave to settle the omega’s nerves with his own.

I was startlingly calm myself. I figured that the full impact of our actions wouldn't hit me for a day or two and I was going to let myself enjoy the flood of endorphins in the meantime. I cleaned up a bit in the bathroom, but didn't bother putting my saturated uniform back on. I found the laundry room and tossed the clothes in the washer, then returned to the living room.

Kylo was sucking Hux’ cock with enviable talent. Again, something of a relief as I knew my own was lacking, mostly due to my narrow palette angling my molars to the perfect angle to brutalize any substantial girth. I stood for a moment watching them, Hux’ head thrown back over the couch with one arm over his eyes, moaning, hips flexing of their own accord as his slick flooded the couch. Kylo was mostly quiet aside from loud squelching and a persistent humming as he breathed around Hux. I couldn't help but start indulging myself, eager to imagine what it would be like to fuck the Alpha’s face myself. A little whine escaped me and they seemed surprised to see me standing there, naked and fully erect.

“You are a lovely woman.” Hux managed after catching his breath, Kylo was quiet, eyes burning as he sized us both up.

I felt shy under their scrutiny. “I'm really not. I'm not even a very good woman.” I looked at where my toes clenched around the carpet below me. In my youth, I'd always been deemed too bony; after presenting, I'd started to gain weight with age. At first it'd been welcome, softening the sharp edges of my ribs and hipbones, but now, well, soft was certainly a good word to describe me. I had lost some weight in my time working, the prior gap in my employment history had saddled me with a further twenty pounds, but I knew it would take a miracle for me to ever lose the thirty over my once steady weight of 120.

“Your body is the perfect build for carrying children.” Kylo purred, his eyes following my curves heatedly. I could see myself blush to my chest. “Speaking of, you should cum inside her again, Hux.”

Hux groaned. “In all honesty I am suffering with the need for someone to come in me.” His voice was almost a whine, mostly a tone of defeat and resignation.

“I don't know about Kylo, but I have condoms that'll fit me.” I offered.

“If you've had condoms the whole time why didn't you offer then before.” Hux looked furious.

I shrugged. “Like I said, they'll fit me but I know an alpha knot would shred it, and both of you are considerably larger than my humble girth.” I ran a hand through my hair. “Besides, from what I understand we have to make sure that you knock me up so that you can get your money. I have no objection to having kids, as long as at least one of you sticks around. Even if you don't, I will have slightly more appeal as a successful breeder.”

Hux looked contrite, and Kylo almost pitying.

“I won't leave you.” Kylo promised. “I didn't agree to Mark you lightly. I had been thinking about making a move on you for awhile, but I wasn't sure if you liked me.” His eyes dropped for a moment.

I sat down on the couch and pulled a packet from my bag, holding it up in question. “To be fair, you're both kind of assholes, but it's okay, so am I.” Hux was watching transfixed as I slicked the the covering over my length comfortably. “I'm just surprised that guys as handsome as you weren't taken.”

They both seemed surprised at that.

“I'm not exactly good looking.” Kylo muttered.

“People were only interested in me because they thought I was an alpha.” Hux sighed.

I nodded. “Yeah, your face is a bit unusual, most people have pretty narrow ideas of what's attractive. Maybe it's the artist in me but I kind of love your profile.” I offered Kylo, pleased by how pink his cheeks became. Hux climbed into my lap shakily. I cupped his face and smiled. “I had boys around the block when they thought I would be an Omega. I get it.”

“I guess we've just all been lucky to find each other.” He murmured, almost anxious as he started to slide against me. Kylo watched with eager eyes as he teased his half hard member. Omega men had tight slits, not as tight as an asshole, not as textured as a vagina, but just about right for fucking someone with a rubber in my opinion. Certainly, I had enough experience with that at this point. Hux was tighter than usual, I was almost afraid to ask and confirm that I was the first to penetrate him. His face was pinched almost as tightly as he slid down the slightly lubed vinyl, needing to work his own slick down my length to be comfortable.

I didn't want to rush him, I was enjoying myself watching the normally so stoic and guarded man give himself over to me so willingly. I could never really know what a strain this ordeal would be for him, as I'd never been one very beholden to pride. I'd never been able to afford the luxury.

My hands slid from his hips down his long thighs bracketing my wide hips. It was incredibly fulfilling to have such a tall man falling apart in my lap, so desperate to take me, it was beyond my wildest dreams. My arms could wrap around his shoulders, but my head barely came up to his chest as he curled around me. I leaned back when he stilled against me and his eyes were clouded with wonder. His hands shook as he cupped my jaw, cautiously trailing down my neck, pressing past my glands with a satisfied smirk before fondling the fullness of my breasts. He tested the weight of their heft gently, even as he squeezed his knees against my hips, tightening in pleasure.

“You’re like a dream.” He sighed, thick as syrup. I dipped my head forward to lap a stripe up his breastbone, laving against the hollow of his throat and following his collarbone to his shoulder. He whined, shifting in my lap as I huffed a guttural sound, my hands grabbing his hips as I thrust up in response.

I don't think that I'm much of a lover, I like to think that I put in an honest effort at being a power bottom, but I'm probably a pillow princess all told. My very first partner accused me of just laying there like a corpse, but there only so much you can do to wiggle when you're weighed down by someone bigger than you.

I tried to start slowly, to be gentle, but pretty soon I couldn't much do anything but dig my fingers into his hip bones and cry out as his thighs strained, more muscles than I expected standing in stark relief. I simply enjoyed myself, relaxing and luxuriating in his desperation for me to fill him. I knew I wouldn't last long, but the perks of being a female beta meant that I didn't have to. We don't ejaculate as much as males but we can stay erect practically indefinitely. Our release is less explosive to boot since our urethra isn't as narrow, more of a warm seepage than a spurting stream. I was glad that I had enough experience to feel when he was nearing his release, denying my own to grab ahold of him.

He growled in an offended tone, glaring hatefully when I squeezed his base. I smirked, probably looking incredibly smug. “You're supposed to save that for me, babe.”

He scowled, then pulled himself off of me with a sharp gasp, flopping bonelessly onto the couch next to me, his legs trembling. “Fine, but you'll have to work for it.”

I laughed as I pulled off my condom, surprised that I was still able to fill it as much as I had, considering how many times I had already orgasmed that night. The pheromones of a rutting alpha and an omega in heat probably had something to do with it.

“I don't think that you could make that very difficult for me if you wanted to.” I sank onto his pulsing length without hesitation, excited that this would be quick. Most people complained about swift encounters, but I honestly lose attention if my partner draws things out too long. To me nothing is better than hurried sex where both of us are focused completely on getting off. I guess it's just my contradictory nature that someone who just wants to focus on me bores me, but really, I just like to be free from expectation.

Hux did try valiantly to maintain self control, but he'd been too close to breaking for too long, his surrender letting me smear my essence joyfully across his slim body. He whined as I slipped off, standing proud in front of him as he ran his hands through my spent fluids. I could tell that he wanted to complain, to pretend that he was unaffected, but his heat was too strong. It was probably a battle of wills for him just to resist fucking my seed into himself with his fingers. With that thought in mind I wiped him clean, even as he curled up on the couch, his body trembling from the evening's exertions.

“I think that it's time to go to bed then, huh?” Kylo grinned. He looked a touch put out as I noted his unconvinced half mast, but I nudged him reassuringly. There was always later and I wasn't certain that I was ready to take his knot again besides. Kylo collected Hux into his arms and led the way to his bedroom. I nestled between the two men, wrapping my arms around Hux’ thin frame as Kylo's encircled us both. I heaved a happy sigh as I settled in, enjoying what was a dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one's reading this but it's already written so I might as well upload it.

I woke lazily, startled by an unfamiliar ringtone and the sudden chill as the heat at my back disappeared.

“Morning, Phas.” 

A smile broke across my face at Kylo's warm voice, stretching my body languidly as I appreciated the pleasant soreness. Hux roused more quickly, but made no effort to move away from my contact, though his back was to me.

“What happened last night?” Came the voice of our morning shift manager. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah, we're all doing fine.”

“Oh my God you big slut, did you finally get to bury your monster alpha cock in that beta you've been crushing on?”

“She let me knot her.” He groaned, his expression ecstatic as if I wasn't watching him talk about me.

“Good job on doing the nasty, that's new for you right?”

“Why does anyone sleep with an alpha and not want the knot?” I yawned.

“Oh my God, she's there with you! How the hells did you get away with that with the snobby ginger around? Did he call out too?”

“Something like that.”

“No way, did you fuck _both_ of them? How the shit did you manage that? Prick's got a permanent stick up his ass, no way he'd share a girl with another alpha.”

“Do you usually talk about your coworkers like this?” Hux sneered. Kylo laughed and turned on the speaker.

“How could I not?! this is the biggest fucking scoop of the century. Kylo's dry spell has been going on, what was it, like five years now?” Phasma was usually stoic and cold as ice, but then, I usually only saw her before she had her coffee. “I thought that Hux was probably a shy virgin.”

Hux scoffed, but continued to behave as if he wasn't hanging on every word, visibly deeply concerned about his reputation.

“Nah, he held his own.” I offered, smiling at him.

“I still can't believe you got him to go along with it, if she were an omega in heat I'd buy it, but betas don't and I didn't think that he was interested in human company of any sort. Speaking of, do you need me to feed Millie this morning?”

“Please.” Hux grumbled.

“Millie?” I asked.

“I have a cat.” He shrugged.

“Hux is just full of surprises.” Kylo beamed. Hux covered his face with a pillow and groaned.

“No, but seriously, how the fuck did you convince him to abandon his post? I would have voted him most likely to die in a fire because he's so obsessed with being a model employee.”

Kylo opened his mouth, before thinking the better of it, simply clearing his throat and stating. “I think that's his secret to tell.”

“He's got some kind of fucked up kink or some shit doesn't he? No normal man lives alone with a cat doing nothing but work and sleep.”

“Hey, Phas, can you do me a solid and see if you can do something about the security tapes?” Kylo asked.

“Holy shit, did you guys fuck on camera, I gotta see this!” Phasma laughed.

“No, we went to the break room, but we did end up naked on cam. I was hoping that you might be able to make it seem like nothing too terrible happened. I know that we can't do much about the theft and vandalism. I gotta call Snoke next and hope he doesn't fire all of us.”

“That old bastard will let you burn the place down and thank you for it. I don't know how you managed to kiss his ass like you do, if I didn't know better I'd think that he was your sugar daddy.”

“It's a long story.” Ren dismissed, covering his face with a sigh.

“That's what you always say and it's been more than long enough for you to give me something more to go on.”

“Do what you can with the footage and I will take you to that place you like and tell you the whole story.”

“It's a date, bring your new fuck buddies and I'll bring my girlfriend.”

“Thanks, Phas, you're the best.”

“I know it. And don't worry, I'll get someone to cover your shift tonight too.”

“Truly, a blessing on this Earth.”

The call ended and Ren sat up looking sappy.

“I thought everyone hated you, when did you and Phasma become friends?” I blurted.

“She's been my friend the whole time! She's the one who got me the job. We've been gym buddies for years. The one you really gotta look out for is her girlfriend, she looks like a kid but she can kick my ass. It’s like trying to fight a ferret.” Kylo defended. After a few beats of silence he changed the subject. “And for the record, most people don't want to be knotted, they just fuck alphas because they think we're living dildos. Besides, we can only really knot during a rut. There's always some swelling during sex, but I have to be in rut for it to lock. Otherwise I can go several rounds in a day.”

“Jesus, I heard stories, but I guess I didn't pay as much attention to the subject as I thought I did.” I was admittedly intrigued, but also a little intimidated, despite my eagerness, I wasn't generally known for my libido.

Hux stomach growled and he looked scandalized. Kylo laughed, breaking the tension. “I'll make breakfast, do you guys like eggs, waffles, pancakes?”

“Eggs over easy and I like pancakes and waffles.” I was generally more enthusiastic about food.

“Poached eggs, waffles.” Hux ordered, getting out of bed to go to the bathroom.

~

I was more animated when Hux emerged, freshly showered, from the bathroom, but I was still lounging in bed. I frankly _needed_ to shower, especially before I went out in public, but I was taking a measure of sick pleasure in wallowing in our mess. I was surprised when he crawled onto the bed with me, disarmingly vulnerable.

“I should probably try to inseminate you again.” He was clearly asking permission and couldn't help but snort out a giggle.

“That's been the general idea, yeah.” Some would have found his phrasing displeasing, but despite my laughter, I found his frankness arousing.

He smiled crookedly, understanding.

“You don't think I'm gross like this, all marinated with sweat and cum? I probably smell like death, especially my breath, stale coffee and cigarettes.” I was suddenly less partial to my state of debauchery.

“Hush, you're just right the way you are.” He lay me on my back gently, running his fingers across my body almost worshipfully. Normally I don't consider myself very sensitive to touch, but he had me trembling, just ghosting over my skin. He kissed me tenderly as he settled above me, moaning as I wrapped my legs around his waist. “You're so open and giving.” He sighed, slipping against me tentatively. “What can you possibly see in someone like me?”

I gasped as he pushed into me with a soft moan. I'm not good with words at the best of times and sex short circuits the part of my brain that uses speech. I could only pant and plead wordlessly as I tried to communicate with my body. It wasn't hard and fast, but I came several times nonetheless as he drowned himself in our union. I was a quivering mess when he finished, his eyes closed and face almost serene.

He rolled onto his back and I curled into his side. We were both panting and I felt like if I didn't hold onto him he would disappear.

“You have green eyes.” I stated finally, somewhat dumbly. I lost my words again as he fixed them on my face, his hair and stubble catching the glow of sunlight like fire. “I like your sideburns.” I noted absently.

He smiled, glancing away almost sadly. “So I'm a pretty face.”

“Yeah, but you're still an asshole.” I snorted playfully.

“I know, me and Ren both, unrepentantly.” He replied, I could feel him drifting away again.

“It's okay, I'm kind of an asshole too, people just generally don't notice because I'm subtle.” I offered.

He looked at me quizzically, as if he didn't quite believe me.

“I'm quiet most of the time, people think it means that I'm just shy, or passive. It's actually because it's too loud in my head, and most people aren't interesting enough to distract me from myself.”

“You must find me dreadfully boring then.” He enunciated carefully, pushing stray hairs off my forehead.

“Not at all, you try to be but that just makes you more intriguing.” I bit my lip as he seemed bewildered to hear that. “You're kind of a puzzle, mysterious, you try so hard to cut yourself off, to act unaffected. I think that you might be one of very few people I've known with a head as noisy as mine. Always second guessing everything. That's why you're such a stickler for details right? Order is how you keep track of reality.”

“That's remarkably perceptive.” He stated, looking impressed. I blushed and ducked my head.

“Hypervigilance. I have a lot of things going on and I like to avoid reality, but I'm always paying attention. Like, I know that Kylo's still cooking, he's a terrible whistler, that he acts out for attention because he's desperately lonely. I relate. I mean, I'm not empathetic by choice, I just am. I can't help my feelings, can't moderate how things affect me. When I feel something it becomes everything, or I feel nothing at all.

“You and Ren are my coworkers, I had to pay attention to both of you, I was scared originally. Men are unpredictable, you're both terrifying, honestly. Both of you yell a lot. You're very critical and Kylo's always trying to get a rise out of people. It probably took me a year to realize that neither of you would try to seriously hurt me.”

He looked stricken at the admission, and I couldn't meet his face anymore. 

“I thought that you hated me for awhile.” I continued. “It took a long time to see through that and realize that's just how you keep people from getting close to you. I just gave you your space. I don't know when I started thinking of you as a friend, but it always makes my day when I get a compliment from you, to feel like you're proud of my work. It makes me feel like I matter, that I'm capable of doing something of value.” I could feel myself starting to cry then. I curled up against his chest, trying to steady my breathing, squeezing my eyes shut and hoping it would pass. Light as a feather he pressed a kiss to my hair, his arms gently pulling me to him as he curled around me.

“Thank you. I'm sorry for everything I've done to make you unhappy, I know that I'll probably do it again. I don't know how to care about other people.”

“That's okay, I know how to read between the lines.”

“You shouldn't have to. You deserve to be loved by someone who understands you, that puts as much effort into it as you do.”

I snorted, deflecting. “Unrealistic, I just settled for some fetishes and a rich inner fantasy world.”

“Maybe someday you can share it with me.”

I wiped my face with both hands. “I think that I hear Ren washing the dishes, let's go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is much softer in this verse. For one thing, because it's an AU, for another, I did write this fairly early and well before TLJ (pretty sure right before Phasma came out). Also of course because this is super self indulgent and I wanted to pretend that someone could treat me like I was Special to them.
> 
> Which, please comment something, anything if you're actually reading this, especially if you even enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just still more filthy smut

“Aww, I was going to serve you Breakfast in Bed.” Kylo whined when we sat at the bar counter to his kitchen.

“Too bad, food now.” I demanded glibly, slamming my hands on the marble in a show of faux impatience.

Hux set down his phone and looked expectant as Kylo served our plates. Ren seemed restless himself, standing as he ate, shoveling his food into his face, reaching occasionally for his protein shake. I was drinking orange juice again and Hux had a glass of water. I was still naked but the men wore underwear, Hux in grey boxers and Ren in plain black bikini briefs that strained against his ever sizeable bulge.

The meal passed quietly, all of us too intent on refuelling to make small talk, not that any of us were prone to senseless chatter. No wonder we got along so well, not just in the now as a romantic unit, but we'd developed an interesting balance, a rhythm, synergy even, as co-workers. For all that we argued and heckled each other, we'd developed a silent understanding, practically dancing around each other to carry out tasks. It was no surprise that the quiet process of dishes turned into soft, giddy kisses, a touch of soapy water splashes and gropes.

I was shameless about putting myself between them, redirecting affections as we moved on to a more solid stretch of countertop. Kylo groaned as he thrust against my hip, but then pulled away, biting his lip, shoving Hux in front of me as he dropped to his knees. The redhead looked stunned for a moment as Kylo yanked his boxers down, pressing his cheek against Hux’ ass with an appropriately shit-eating grin as he nipped at it. The thin man whimpered as he pressed against me, Ren’s fingers teasing and spreading him before following with his plush mouth.

Hux leaned into me and the counter, clinging like a shipwreck victim to floating debris. He trembled, huffing tight breathy moans, trying to move, trying to focus on what he was doing as Ren made him unravel. I worked to do my part, running my hands through the short copper tresses, my face meeting his before slipping down his jaw to his neck, teasing his glands and lapping at the Marks left by myself and our alpha. It wasn't even just the satisfaction of having mated, even with both of them, it was simply humbling to belong to and with others. I was certain that it must be just as overwhelming to them, all of us for so long worried about our loneliness.

It was almost gentle when he came, collapsing into my arms with tears on his face, expression so soft and vulnerable and grateful. I could only guess how I looked in turn, my body was tiring but even the aches were treasures reminding of the reality of this fantasy. Kylo stood, relentlessly smug, wiping Hux’ slick across his face before kissing him.

“You're disgusting.” Hux sighed as they parted, his legs trembling. Kylo stroked his hair fondly before kissing him again and more deeply, then set him aside onto the bar to rest. Hux shivered and lay back on the cold tile.

“I wonder how much of our seed has been pulled into your womb already.” Kylo turned to me, eyes burning. “Did you know that, every time you orgasm, your body is just trying to suck it all up inside.”

I nodded, feeling drool pooling in my mouth as I swallowed harshly. I was transfixed just by the sight of him bared to me, my hands trembled in anticipation of touching his well honed body. “You're strong enough to pick me up, just, hold on and fuck me standing up...” It wasn't a question, wasn't an order, more of a dare and he laughed darkly.

I moaned loudly as his broad palms gripped my ass and I realized that this was the first time our bodies faced each other, his rippling muscles firm against my softness. I could only howl more loudly as he thrust inside me, pushing me open from where I had been clenching down around Hux before. The sensation of so much accumulated semen lubricating his progress made it difficult to keep my legs wrapped around his torso, but it didn't matter what I did, because I knew I was as secure in his grip as I was at his mercy.

I was coming before I could even try to process the experience, I was weightless as he drove into me at such a savage pace, his face straining in concentration as much as desire, controlling the angle, pressure and our balance. I was impressed by his struggle with gravity and his obvious growing ardor, fucking me on his rapidly swelling knot.

He grunted and whined as he finally locked inside me. He put his forehead to mine, almost wheezing as his body began to feel the strain. He set me back on the counter as gently as he could. Hux lay on his side with casual interest as he enjoyed the show. Kylo huffed as he noticed.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck my ass like old times?” He goaded. Hux’ eyes widened and I saw his grip tighten on himself. “I'm sure that she won't begrudge you using one of her rubbers.” I nodded enthusiastically, then whined as Ren moved to cant his hips back and spread his legs, wiggling to tease Hux with the sight.

Hux tried not to be too noticeably overeager as he dug through my bag and fetched the bottle of lube from Kylo's bedside table. “You always have been such a needy slut.” Hux tried to growl. “I can't believe that you have a pump bottle of lube for personal use.”

“What can I say, I'm an alpha.” Kylo's attempt to be smug about it was spoiled when his mouth popped into an o shape, as he moaned with what I could reason to be the intrusion of Hux’ finger. “M-more, harder.” He begged, demeanor shifting in an instant.

Hux grinned at me before slapping Kylo's ass. “See, insatiable.” None of us had any way to reply as Hux thrust into Kylo's ass without further preparation. Kylo's knot kept him anchored as his dick throbbed and twitched, still spilling his seed into me. I could tell every time Hux hit his prostate. Hux simply focused on his own pleasure, enjoying Ren’s limp surrender to his whims. “Fuck, I forgot how much you love this.” He bit back a groan before pulling away, almost reluctant. It was gratifying to realize that Hux had remembered to save his release for me. 

Kylo's knot slipped free almost simultaneously and the alpha sank to his knees, then buried his face between my thighs, eagerly consuming the flood from my well used channel. When he finally came up for air, he kissed me first so I could savor the taste of us as well and then he stepped aside to let Hux cover me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to calm down a little.

“Not that I'm complaining, but is this our life now? Just eating and fucking indefinitely?” I asked over lunch, all of us as thoroughly debauched as possible, smoking more of Hux’ cigarettes and drinking Kylo's whiskey.

“The heat and rut will wear out eventually.” Hux reassured, his head lying on my belly as Kylo sat at his feet.

“So they say.” Kylo yawned. “My ruts have lasted a week or two before.”

“They only last when unindulged. We're just waiting on our bodies to decide that we've fucked enough for successful reproduction. We've swapped fluids, come a preposterous number of times and Marked each other. If I don't miss my guess this whole debacle should wrap up by tomorrow.” Hux lamented. Kylo whined, pouting.

“Well, at least until we figure out if I took pregnant from that.” I shrugged. “Betas don't have pronounced heats and ruts to know when we're fertile and it's still only a stretch of maybe three days at a time.”

“You're forgetting, us fertile types tend to sync our cycles.” Hux reminded me, tapping on my thigh.

“Would it though? You were taking all those suppressants and alpha scents.”

“It was enough to put Ren in a rut, wasn't it?”

“Point.” I took a puff of my cigarette. “I will just have to enjoy these as my last days of indulgence then.”

“We'll just have to find other ways of indulging you.” Kylo winked.

I tried to smile, but I could feel my chin quiver. We were trying to be casual about our situation, but Hux was right that this little bubble of whatever we had found wasn't going to last. Some people didn't even Mark their spouses, and we spent more time bickering than cooperating. It was frightening, actually thinking about the reality of our actions. It had been practically idyllic until now, but how long could it last? What if we were all sick of each other again by the time the week was out? What if we hated each other? If I didn't conceive one of Hux’ kids, would he be the first to leave? What about Kylo, impulsive, short tempered, what if he regretted the very thought of the real duties of childcare?

How were either of them with children? It wasn't like kids showed up on graveyard shifts. Even I had to admit that infants and toddlers intimidated me, and not all kids were pleasant company even after becoming self aware. I wouldn't want us to stay together “for the kids” like so many unhappy marriages I knew of. I was worried enough as it was how our disparate personalities would influence our children. Assuming, of course, I was even fit enough, if I was fertile enough to even actually have children.

I only escaped the dark thoughts welling up in my heart when I realized that both of them had pulled me together between them, trying to soothe what must have been obvious distress. I was grateful that they didn't demand explanation, I didn't think that the tightness of my throat would even allow me to speak. I couldn't breathe, face tight as I struggled to restrain the fears that threatened to tear me apart. It was so hard to believe that that anyone could actually want me, that they weren't already regretting this “whole debacle” as Hux had stated earlier.

“Hey, you're doing great.” Kylo whispered.

“I'll be here for you.” Hux promised.

“But, if, what if...”

“The money isn't that important to me.” Hux breathed. I didn't know that I believed him. “It doesn't matter if you never have my kids, I'll make sure that you aren't stuck with the pests he's likely to saddle you with.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Kylo growled, I felt a tremble run through him. “You're both mine now.”

“We still have to figure out how we're going to handle all of this.” I managed to mumble finally, somehow the words were less intimidating when spoken into a muscular chest.

“There's plenty of time for that later.” Kylo rumbled.

“Don't worry, I'm an engineer, I'll find a way to make it work.” Hux promised.

~

“She lives!” Billie greeted when I stumbled into my apartment, legs still weak and sore all over in the most exquisite way.

“Are you okay?” Matt frowned, his face a concerned scowl. I tilted my head, noticing for the first time that he looked stunningly like my alpha. I suddenly realized where his concerns were heading, and my face split into a grin as I laughed to reassure them both.

“Wow, someone certainly got laid.” Billie sniffed, moving closer.

“You've been Marked.” Matt stated, looking no less convinced that I was okay.

“And I did some Marking of my own.” I cooed, flopping onto the couch that was my bed.

“Did you? Who, how, why? Are you mated!?” Billie asked incredulously.

“Gods and how.” I giggled, sinking down and melting into the soft cushions.

“C’mon don't leave us hanging.” Billie whined, bouncing as he crowded me.

“You don't do casual sex, much less ... All this.” Matt frowned, waving a hand at my limp form.

I grabbed my pillow and covered my face. I groaned because I didn't want to spoil the afterglow with words, couldn't think of anything sufficient to explain my situation to my roommates. I didn't think that they would understand, the two of them had been so methodical building their relationship. Given that I hadn't even thought about dating in months, I could clearly see the reason for their worries. I wasn't someone who got involved with random strangers, but I hadn't had a serious partner in years, the closest thing to a significant partner in my recent history had been Billie.

I tried to remember what they knew about my coworkers. I wasn't sure that I'd ever spared a compliment, most of the time I vented my frustrations with work, few people bothered to speak of the regular. I bit my lip as I rubbed my temples. I needed to sleep. “I'll explain over lunch tomorrow.” I offered. Hopefully Phasma wouldn't mind a plus two. The more the merrier wasn't it usually?

~

Considering that Phasma had brought three partners with her, I was right.

“We're going to need a bigger booth.” The woman chuckled, as I arrived with my roommates, Hux was already here but I gathered from his demeanor that he hadn't said much, stirring his coffee. He smiled when he saw me, the gleam in his eyes bringing a flush to my cheeks. I was only too eager to reach his side as Matt and Phasma dragged another table to our seats. I didn't bother to introduce anyone as I scrambled into Hux’ lap and started kissing him like my life depended on it. I could tell that he was flustered by such a public display of affection, but he didn't shove me away either.

I was skimming the menu, already mostly decided on what I wanted when Kylo finally arrived. I was glad to see him, but my mood was dampened by how out of sorts he looked. He slumped at my side without a word or a glance at anyone besides me or Hux, keeping his eyes closed as he inhaled our scents. Even Hux looked sympathetic as the rest of the table waited expectantly for an explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory and exposition are dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no set update schedule for this fic, although it's written out to about chapter 15, I have so much going on in my life that I can't really fit regular updates into my schedule at this time.
> 
> Also I have no idea how inheritance laws actually work in the unspecified European country implied to be Great Britain Hux is from, but we'll pretend everything is a little fuckier in the Omegaverse

“Sorry I was late.” Kylo groaned finally lifting his head, though his eyes didn't leave the table. “I finally heard back from Snoke.”

“Doesn't seem like good news.” Phasma ventured.

Kylo scowled, teeth bared. “He didn't fire _me_ , said that _I_ was blameless, that because I'm an alpha I'm not responsible for my actions during a Rut.”

“So I'm just a wicked Omega ruining your life.” Hux snorted. “I'm not surprised.”

Half the table gasped in shock at the revelation. “Oh, right, we should probably start at the beginning.” I muttered.

Kylo looked at us both apologetically before nodding. “It's easy for me, I presented as an alpha at 15 and everyone just kinda blew me off as the catastrophe I am. It's probably why I look like this, face got stuck in adolescent features.” He muttered. “Personality too, according to most.”

Hux continued the conversation. “I met Kylo in college. I was 25, hadn't presented yet, but my stature and the expectations of my father suggested that I would be an alpha too. I got an infection that turned out to be my forming vent. At first I hoped that I would just be a Beta, a little disappointed but I would cope. I figured no one would be the wiser. Then I went into heat.” 

He wasn't looking at anyone, poking around his plate. Kylo was staring at him with a poignant expression, longing, apologetic. 

“My father was... Disappointed that his only son, bastard that I was, turned out to be a pitiful omega. It wasn't pretty, he was already near his deathbed and he nearly disowned me entirely. Said I couldn't make it ten years without being an Alpha’s bitch. It didn't help that he knew about Kylo. I cut myself off and did everything I could to keep what I was a secret. Managed to stay away from Kylo, didn't see anyone else, used the damn patches, suppressants and alpha cologne until it almost killed me awhile back. Then I went into heat, and I thought that it would be fine. I didn't have any sick days left so I couldn't call out.”

“I rutted, had forgotten that Hux wasn't another alpha, but I'd been crushing on this sweetheart for awhile.” Kylo blushed. “Honestly I wasn't thinking that she'd give in to my advances, I know that people say alpha pheromones can compel people, that we make people impaired, but...” He bit his lip.

“I wasn't about to let him get away with that when it was my fault he was rutting in the first place.” Hux added.

“And I have been dying for someone to beg me to have their babies since I was capable.” I shrugged.

“It's almost my 35th birthday. My inheritance will be released to me if I can prove that I'm not an Alpha's broodmare.”

“You're all Marked though...”

“Exactly.” I grinned. “It's almost respectable for him to be mated to a beta woman.”

“Hopefully, if she's pregnant after this, we only need one of the kids to be his if they need proof that he's not been corrupted.” Kylo explained.

“But how...”

“We all Marked each other, one gland each.” I was still proud of that improvisation.

“Huh, that's a clever way of bending the rules.”

“We hope at least.”

“Snoke fired you two though?” Phasma tried to clarify.

“Yeah.” Kylo grimaced. “He blames Hux for ‘starting it’ and her for finishing it. Betas are supposed to be immune, just as Alphas are helpless and Omegas are conniving.”

“I get that the alpha prejudice is a thing, but I still don't understand why he favors you so much, you're like the worst possible employee.” Phasma muttered.

“He hates my family, basically, and as long as I'm working for him it pisses them off.” Kylo shrugged. “Of course, I don't know that I can support a family on what he pays me, and I might have to go crawling back home to beg for an allowance.”

“If he likes you so much shouldn't he have let me keep my job just for the purpose of supporting us?” I asked bitterly.

Kylo barked a humorless laugh. “He doesn't give a shit about anyone's well being. He probably thinks he's doing you a favor by firing you because he thinks that child bearers belong in the home not in the workforce.”

“I guess that means that we all have to be going back to our families soon then doesn't it?” I noted, nibbling at my thumb.

“I'll have to go across the pond to get my affairs settled and it's probably going to be a damn hassle the whole time with everything being dragged out, especially with my fucking stepmother.” Hux growled.

“Rey, can you see what my parents think?” Kylo asked of Phasma’s girlfriend.

The woman nodded, though she didn't seem enthusiastic about the idea.

“And I thought we were complicated.” Spoke up her boyfriend Finn, who was also involved with Poe.

“Well, we haven't marked or knotted anyone yet.” Poe shrugged. He was a beta, Finn was on the cusp of presenting and Rey was still undetermined herself.

“Yeah, no offense but I don't know why anyone takes that kind of risk.” Phasma chuckled.

“We've established that I am an impulsive idiot, and thus am the real culprit to blame for what happened.” Kylo shrugged.

Billie patted Matt’s shoulder reassuringly. “We put a lot of thought into our relationship.”

“It takes all kinds.” I shrugged.

“I suppose, even unprincipled and irresponsible people deserve to make their own decisions.” Rey sipped her tea with a knowing look.

~

“It's only a week, it doesn't mean anything.” I protested, annoyed by my hovering mates. Hux at least kept his distance, but Kylo kept peering over my shoulder as if the test strip would develop more quickly. “My cycle has always been erratic, two, three weeks late, even sometimes skipping a month or two entirely.”

Hux was trying not to pace, trying not to step out for a smoke. I was annoyed, it had been two weeks since the wild weekend that had kicked our relationship into high gear and it still didn't quite feel real. Oddly, I wanted the test to come up negative, or at least inconclusive. It was probably anxiety, not helped by the fact that I had two intimidating men breathing down my neck in desperation. I didn't really fear that there would be repercussions from them either way, but I felt like I would rather disappoint them, to lower their expectations and put a little more distance between us while everything was still so new.

Or maybe I was just nervous that it was finally happening. I set the test down on the counter and put as much distance from it as I could without stepping into the rain. It was probably the only reason Hux wasn't smoking, I realized as I caught his eye. It occurred to me that he was likely as tense as I was. It was almost reassuring in the face of Kylo's boundless energy.

We didn't have to guess at the result when the massive man came bounding out with the test in his hand. I glanced at the darkening positive sign before looking away, even as Kylo pulled the three of us together and started showering us in kisses. He was praising me ceaselessly and all I wanted to do was pull away. Hux intercepted.

“Give her some space. It's easy for you to be excited because you don't have any risks to face.” Hux spat at him.

It was weirdly validating that both of them were so protective of me. Especially in regards to each other. They tended to bicker over that the most, Kylo being neurotically possessive of me in public or snapping at Hux if he felt that his usual barbs were going too far. Kylo couldn't help his enthusiasm and it was good that Hux knew how to drag him back down, even if he did seem cruel sometimes. They both had become attuned to my responses, as much as I was constantly aware of theirs.

Really, a day didn't go by that we weren't moderating each other's interactions. It occurred to me that it made sense, none of us were any good at taking care of ourselves or being direct about our feelings, so talking it out while interpolating helped make sense of our collective shortcomings. I had mostly moved into Kylo's apartment since he had the most space, but that day we were in Hux’, he was in the process of emptying the space. The items he intended to keep would be stored at Kylo's, and soon he would be returning home to fight through the ridiculous hoops of his late father's legal restrictions.

Kylo ended up yammering on again and I let him drag us all to the low azure couch. He was mostly babbling about wondering how many babies I could be carrying, as well as pondering what they would look like. Although me and Kylo both had dark hair and eyes, we each had family members with light colors so were entirely probable to have blonde or blue eyed kids in combination. Although even if Hux’ seed took the odds were in favor of brunettes.

I liked to think that I had red highlights, but then, the individual strands of hair on my head ranged from near black to a blonde so pale it was almost clear. Kylo was embarrassed when he admitted that he dyed his hair to make it so black as he preferred, and when me and Hux told him that we'd known for years he practically deflated. He was similarly pouty when I explained that it would be another two weeks before I would get an ultrasound and that even then it's difficult to predict anything for sure. Part of me was sorely tempted to deny him accompanying me to the appointment, but I wasn't quite so cruel or capricious. Hux made sure to tell him that he wouldn't hesitate to kick Kylo out like a bad dog and I had to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been horny lately and single again so this verse has been on my mind a lot.
> 
> I can definitely upload a lot more and faster because I have 15 chapters already written but I still feel like this exercise in self indulgence doesn't really appeal to anyone.

Since whenever it was that the human species changed from a binary range of sexes to six, single pregnancies had become a rarity. Most people had twins, but up to six weren't unusual for a pregnancy. The biggest determining factor was which particular sex the gestating parent was, with omegas more likely to be hyper fertile and alpha females as likely to birth singletons as twins. The technician had tried to explain to Kylo that we couldn't be certain how many embryos were developing for a while yet as early extra amniotic sacks tended to ‘disappear’ later, but the mere concept that I had between two and five babies growing in me led to Hux very quickly making good on his threat to drag Kylo outside. 

The larger man protested that he was just trying to make Hux feel better about his paternity odds, but really we knew that Kylo had a very rose colored view of babies, falsely believing that more was better. Hux and I tried to explain that in addition to the extra work that the health risks increased, but instead Kylo ended up getting it into his head that maybe the ultrasound would be wrong in that I could be incubating still more. 

I think that we were glad that he was still forced to work or we would have shunned him further. Hux had confided to me that he had a substantial savings account if necessary, but we agreed that we should keep that to ourselves unless there was an emergency. I had almost nothing to my name, but Kylo wasn't actually bad with money and I have simple needs. 

I had first met Kylo before I had started working there when I needed to make scans and prints of my artwork. He'd come onto me pretty strong in the beginning but I'd blown him off as a flirt. He was very enthusiastic about my work, but I was somewhat self conscious of it, mostly fanart and zines. I had nearly died of mortification when he had brought it up as soon as I was hired, gushing about it to Hux and bragging that he'd made himself a print of a joke drawing I had done of Darth Vader as a My Little Pony.

I had to resist the temptation to let Kylo spoil me, because although he wasn't terrible with money, he wasn't great at long term planning either. I had spent my life living paycheck to paycheck and still had trouble thinking about finances. Choice alone had not been why I'd been living on my ex boyfriend's couch and working a just above minimum wage job. 

I think that Hux and I also just wanted to enjoy the time we had before he had to leave the country. It had been to his immense relief that Millicent had adapted well to her new home as well as Kylo and I. It was endearing how concerned he'd been for his cat's well-being and boded well for our future children. He still worried, but we took regular picture updates of our shenanigans often putting his cat through absurd photoshopped adventures. He wasn't happy being separated from us, and I think that was when it really started to sink in that we had become a family.

It was about that time I needed to return to visit mine. My mom wasn't terribly enthused about Kylo, and it hurt that we weren't ready to tell her about Hux yet, but she was almost as excited as Kylo had been about the notion of my having children. I would stay with her for a few months, and watch over Millicent. 

Kylo returned as the prodigal son to his family, hoping that the announcement of his imminent parenthood would make it less of a transparent attempt to beg for money and support from his estranged mother.

People tend to be too absorbed in their own problems to spare much thought for the world at large, and despite that we were aware that a number of unprecedented natural disasters were raging across our country, we didn't really consider ourselves at risk, thinking that we were too far removed from the danger zones. In reality, the entire threat of natural disasters are their unpredictability and worse, humans are usually the catalyst.

My mother's home was fairly remote, not even rural so much as deserted. It wasn't a total empty wasteland, there was scrub brush and grasses, even fields of wild flowers when it rained. Which it hadn't for longer than even the usual desert conditions. The only reason there was a town in my mom's vicinity, the only feature that put it on any maps were the mines dug into the side of the mountain. We didn't usually hear or feel the explosive charges from the excavations, and they were jokingly small compared to the semi-regular earthquakes courtesy of a local faultline. We were fortunate that we were on the safe side of the water table divide in case the earth split with any severity.

There are a host of regulations for any manner of restricted materials, and explosives were certainly an area one would assume to be well maintained.

People cut corners, especially when they work long hours, especially when they have no strong commitment to their work and especially when they assume someone else will pick up the slack. Assumptions are dangerous. When people lose their fear and respect for danger through familiarity, mistaking routine for safety, disaster is inevitable. Some disasters are fairly minor, like losing your job for fucking in the break room because someone stole things. And some disasters come not just with a death toll but even devastate vast swatches of land.

It was early morning when it happened. I slept through the initial explosion, but it woke my mom with a panicked start. It was no controlled explosive charge, it was the sound of a mountain being shattered. I woke when the impact rattled the foundations of the house. I was confused at the blank darkness from my window, the time on the clock readout inconsistent with the dull featureless grey I could see outside. My mom checked on me, and Millicent was mostly unrattled, curling up to return to sleep now that I was awake.

I went outside and could see the normal morning sun from the other side of our house, but as we turned and started to make sense of our surroundings, a feeling of dread crept in on us.

A massive half dome of some sort had landed just short of our property line, completely obscuring our view of the mountain and apparently the house next door. We jumped the fence at our property line to walk past the edge of the monolith, noticing the howling wind. We had seasonal gusts regularly, storms had torn apart our structures and even carried them hundreds of feet away. We could feel that something was wrong with the wind before we reached the edge of our view.

I'm not sure what we expected to see, since the dome was so far removed from our experience of normal as it was, but it was disorienting to look at the sundered scenery. A huge crater was missing from the mountain pass, no doubt that the road to the peak was gone. Secondly, we saw the fire spreading out. The flames consumed the pines covering the unscarred stretches of the mountain and the winds had the leading edge racing through the desert sage.

We ran back to our property and prayed that the firebreak around our house was sufficient, the fallen dome, perhaps part of the structure which had once sheltered the explosives from the elements, was a blessing, creating a wide berth to slow the fire from reaching our immediate surroundings. We considered the possibility of evacuation, but decided we'd rather risk it on the break of cleared sand than being trapped in our car along the way.

The morning was eerily silent, before the fire station started a siren. There would be little chance of slowing or stopping the fire before it reached the small town proper. Already, we could see where entire neighborhoods were no more. We turned on our garden hoses, knowing there was little time and it would do little good in the long run, but we soaked the edges of our home and the closest ground to where the fires would eventually reach.

I finally figured out what was bugging me the most about the placement of the dome. It had completely obliterated our neighbor’s house, and just as easily it could have been ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically where the fic concept developed a plot. I wrote it while wildfires were raging the west coast last summer and hurricanes were pounding the east. The mountain mine explosion came from a dream. As a lot of this fic I'm working in a liminal space between autobiographical details and complete fiction. My mom does live in the desert on the back side of a mountain where the mines use controlled explosions. (Cement and calcium carbonate are the town exports). We do have a benefitial location on the water table and our well is deeper than most. I still wouldn't Actually want to live there during a state of emergency though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living life after a cataclysm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has always been a self indulgent story, so even though I could upload multiple times a week if I wanted, the lack of feedback makes me neglect it. Today is my birthday and ostensibly I am going to try NaNoWriMo this year.

It wasn't until we retreated indoors when the smoke, ash and heat became too intense that I realized that we should have tried to contact the outside world. It was already too late. We had no power, and the cell reception in our area was poor at the best of times. My mom had set up a diesel generator next to our well pump in the case of power outage, but instead it had detonated with the fire, and it was a small miracle that none of the shrapnel hit the house or spread the fire past our firebreak to the tree line.

The only bright side of how quickly the wind spread the fire across the valley was that once burned, there was no easy way for it to double back.

We had never really been close to our neighbors and so it was a mixed blessing as we could see so many ruins of homes in the surrounding area. A few of the older larger properties like our own stood intact, having had enough time, space and foresight to keep our living space separated from the dry brush. Less fortunately, those of us who had kept our properties more isolated also tended to be the sort to be armed to the teeth. I knew that there were at least five guns in my mom's house, but we didn't really see much use from them. 

We were far enough from the mountain that cougars and bears didn't roam near our property and although we sometimes saw evidence of scrappy desert deer, the largest wild animals roaming our surroundings were skittish coyotes. More common were feral dogs, and I knew that the man on the corner would shoot them. Despite that our neighbors weren't fond of the way ours sometimes left our property, they'd never been hit. I wasn't keen on venturing over to his gate, knowing that there likely wasn't a way to call out loud enough for him to hear it from his house. Especially I was not going to circumvent the fence and chance the dogs he had, much bigger guard breeds than our casual mutts who were all bark.

My mom is braver than me, and I've always known it, so she went to confront him while I struck out to the goat lady’s house. She owned goats, mixed dairy meat breeds, and she was a little bit crazy in the way of her chosen herd. I had always liked her, done some work in high school to help bring some kids to the fair. My mom had always kept extra freezers, ice chests and water storage, but the goat lady had her own storage cellars and off the grid power.

I saw the goats first, browsing what twigs survived the flames. The desert was a harsh place, but even a little bit of extra water sprouted greenery overnight. Goat lady was overjoyed to see me and excited to let me know. She was going on about how scary and tragic it was when she noticed the telltale roundness of my belly. I indulged her because I knew that if nothing else I was guaranteed a stable supply of milk and meat. She even had a chicken coop and stored eggs. She would be the new market as far as I was concerned.

The desert is hot and broad, rather than jeopardizing our vehicle, after all there was no telling when we'd have access to fuel again, we walked where we could, only trying to visit a few properties a day, seeing who was still alive as well as how well prepared. The day after the goat lady, my mom and I headed up the Foothills to where the old mission style church still stood. It had been a repository for a food bank and thrift items and it was another link in the support chain of our survivors.

People were starting to band together, someone had found a battery operated radio and although we could pick up a few weak signals, we were still virtually unreachable, as the epicenter of the blast, the wildfires destroyed nearly everything between us and the outside world.

Someone contributed the use of their horses and since I was still early in my pregnancy I continued to explore the valley for pockets of survivors. I would be reluctant to stay with the frail and injured until I would be able to no longer avoid it. It was easiest to find people at night when flashlights could be spotted from miles away. Our primary camps used bonfires to signal their presence for other people to navigate to.

The atmosphere was surprisingly upbeat. Everyone who lived out here was a little funny in the head, we joked that it was the heat. After all our town motto is “A place with character(s)” and desert rats are a unique sort. The north side of the valley was mostly stretches of dry lake bed, so while most of the structures there were untouched by fire, they were also mostly untouched for a very long time. Trying to salvage through dusty planks and rusty nails weren't anyone's idea of a good time, but eventually we would need to come back for some of them to utilize as basic raw materials and firewood.

On top of a cleft between two hills we finally found the gun club. They were a little suspicious at first, but quickly agreed to join our ragtag community in order to have access to our fresher resources.

We had tried to garden in the past but typically had anything remotely edible destroyed by pests before anything could ripen. The fires had eliminated most pests, but those that survived were more of a nuisance than ever. Millicent was quickly considered a town hero for her efforts and was voted sheriff. Hux would be proud of her, whenever I could speak to him again. 

There had been some planes that had dropped aid and our community's survival had been noted, but much of the larger surrounding area was still impassible. I was just glad that we were upwind, but there were very few open roads to us to begin with and presently all ends of them were still burning like a fuse. We were starting to improvise ways around our plight, patches of power, or the use of hand tools, such as attaching an old crank spigot to the pipes of our well.

Sadly it's inevitable that enough people put together means that some people start to misbehave. We had formed unofficial roles and there was a great deal of initial resistance to the idea of a militia forming to enforce a rule of law, but it had been there nearly from the beginning, forming itself organically from those who’d had the background, means and aspirations. 

We became a little more guarded about who joined us, and new people needed to be thoroughly vetted or were considered probationary members under constant surveillance. Those of us who had our own properties were basically the new gentry and it was somewhat alarming for me to realize that I had been suddenly raised to the status of bourgeois. My status as a pregnant woman instilled a secondary importance to me and that brought me still more unsettling attentions. It didn't matter that I was marked and mated, that I had an alpha. Practically every single man and even some who weren't started to vie for my attentions. As such I started to spend less time among the community at large.

It was almost pure chance and a great stroke of good fortune that it was a market day. My pregnancy was starting to become difficult to bear, but the company of mostly women who handled the food and clothing was a good support network. I didn't like that our town felt the need to barricade itself, but I wasn't actually in a position to argue about our defenses. Still we were a fairly quiet town, not much other than chatter. There was a team of people trying to either scavenge enough wire to run down or build a ramp to go up to the antenna mounted on a hill so that the cb radio of a truck could be connected to it granting us a wider range of two way communication.

So the whole town had gathered to watch as we heard the approach of a motorcycle. I didn't like that the guards trained rifles on the figure and we were all told to stay back. The bike stopped a short distance from the barricade and the rider reached up to remove his helmet. I was running as soon as I saw the long black hair start to slip out. Kylo barely had the chance to catch me before he got the helmet off and I melted into his arms. My entire being was absorbed into the experience of reuniting with my alpha.

After I had my basic fill of his scent and touch I could pull back enough to kiss him. I could tell that he had so much to say, but I barely let him have the air to breathe, needing desperately to show him how much I needed him right then. Some of the town had come forward to greet the newcomer. There was no mistaking who he was to me and I realized that if I hadn't been there, if the town wasn't present to witness it, I wasn't sure that he would have made it through. As it was, I found myself concerned for him as I could sense resentment from the fools who'd fancied me.

“Let's go to my house, I think that you remember the way, not that there are many landmarks left to navigate by.” I said with as much ease as I could, he nodded, and then handed me his helmet, making me sit in front of him on the bike, which was only possible because he was so long of limb. He barely made it through the threshold before I took his mouth again, pulling off his riding leathers as I dragged him back to my room. We were already indecent when we hit my bed, but there was no one else to observe as I gladly offered myself up to the naked hunger of my alpha, feeling the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's always fun to mix the bits of reality and fantasy in this story, parts of it organic facts of my history and others entirely fantasy, the story weaving the two together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It never fails, I have a lot of trauma, and sometimes it gets bad, but then this fic worms its way back into my subconscious to remind me that I'll be okay some day. I mean, especially when I can think about Kylo fucking Ren.

“I'm so glad you're okay. I've been driving myself mad looking for a way to get to you. I had to watch all the fire trackers, study maps of old forestry and access roads. I nearly plowed directly into the fire and the flames because I was going crazy needing to be with you, to know that you were safe. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't. I don't even want to think about it, I couldn't.” He shook his head, mouth twisted. “I beat the shit out of my dad for trying to calm me down, he tried to tell me to wait, and I just lost it. I couldn't let anything stand in my way when I knew that you could have been in danger.” He was petting me with an air of desperation as if he needed to keep touching me to make sure that I was real.

“How's Hux?”

“Terrible. He heard the news and I swear it almost broke him, knowing how much further away he was. He should be here soon, in the next few days I think. I gave him my route, but the roads were starting to open back up behind me. You should probably start getting traffic out here tomorrow, if they don't all stop to help the other places on the way.” He startled for a moment before with great reluctance pulling away from my side, retracing his steps to the door to collect his shed clothing.

He handed me something with a grin. I heard ringing and realized that the blocky chunk of plastic in my hands was a phone.

“Satellite.” He grinned.

“Hello?” Came a distinctly exhausted, anxious and familiar voice.

“Hux.” I greeted. I heard him gasp, and then the unmistakable sounds of sobs.

“You're alive. Are you okay? The babies?”

“I'm fine.” I sighed, never thinking that I would be so happy to hear him crying. “Where are you? Kylo says you're on your way.”

“Yeah I was just crashing for a moment, a rest stop. Last I knew there were still impediments. Gods. I want to keep talking to you, hearing your voice, but I want to be there more, I want to go and I'm not going to stop until I'm with you again.”

“Don't push yourself too hard, be careful, take care of yourself, I want you to be safe too.”

“Yes, of course, I love you, I'll see you soon.”

“I love you too.” I marveled, realizing that it was the first we'd said it to each other. Kylo was just beaming, nuzzled into my side as if all was right with the world. 

Hux barely got to enjoy his reunion with us as it very rapidly became clear that all was not right with the world. We felt the powerful earthquake, but we had nothing left to be destroyed and none of the buildings predated the earthquake codes established for buildings. We tuned into the radio and were shocked to learn that what we had felt had not been the big one that Californians had feared from the San Andreas fault, although it followed as an aftershock, but the Bigger One from the Cascadia fault, otherwise known as the edges of the Pacific and North American Continental plates.

Initial damage reports were damning as it was, but a greater threat was yet to come, a massive tsunami would soon eradicate the Pacific coast. If this wasn't enough, the year's hurricane season had already pushed the nation’s emergency budget beyond capacity. Troops were being recalled from around the world to mount domestic relief efforts, but there was little to be done, and less to depend on in the meantime.

I could only numbly feel proud that the little town I had once hated had pulled itself together from an emergency. We still weren't living easy, but we were living, and that was a luxury in a world where so many were struggling just for survival.

~

I was almost completely miserable, despite that virtually everyone in town had gathered around to ease the burden of my condition. Moving hurt, I could barely stand and I could no longer reach around my belly. Kylo was the most intense about it, burning up with hunger and pride. I wanted nothing to do with anyone, but Hux was glad to bear the heat of Kylo's excitement. Hux had become the arbiter of my visitors, between he and my mom no one came near unless I wanted them to be. A few more persistent pests Kylo took pleasure in dealing with and no one made that mistake twice.

Of course he also couldn't resist showing off how strong he was, being able to handle me as if I were weightless. I was certainly glad for his power as it would have been nearly impossible for me to bathe without him. He glowed under every task he was given, eager to please and still more proud of his achievements.

I felt a strange sense of simultaneous foreboding and anticipation as the end of my physical ordeal drew near. I was eager to have my body be my own again, but I was afraid of the strain it would wreak on me. I worried for the sake of my painfully active infants. My good humor and mood began to waver. For as much as Kylo tried to soothe me by kissing my roiling belly or Hux attempting massages, I simply wanted it all to end. My incessant fear being the awareness that it could only get worse.

I had been so miserable for so long at that point that I wasn't even aware of when my labor actually started. I think that I likely would have wound up suffering much longer in ignorance if I had been alone. I was fortunate for my mates, Kylo strong enough to support my physical burden while Hux helped me through my mental and emotional turmoil.

I was glad for my mother who was able to step in when my first child emerged. I was less than impressed than the others when they bragged about the baby's large size. I didn't have much opportunity to focus on anything else but the process continuing as my next began to descend. It was agony and I hated whatever cruel twist of fate made multiple births the new human standard.

I was beyond tired, blubbering and exasperated as I birthed my third child. There was a measure of relief that the torment was almost over, that I had delivered two strong healthy babies so far, but it was so much and I felt so diminished. I wasn't sure if I was even conscious when the third was born. I wanted to sob and scream with victory when I finally passed the mess of afterbirth, the final hurdle at end.

My first was a towheaded little boy Kylo was delighted to confirm was his own, even as my mom reminded him that she had also birthed large sons and he couldn't take full credit for it. “I was named for an uncle Ben, I think that I will name you for my uncle Luke.” He stated, glancing for approval. I wasn't sure that I cared.

My second was a dark haired girl, likely to grow to be the splitting image of me and my mother. We would probably need to do lab testing to figure which man was her father. My mom was clearly nostalgic, my first two children nearly the spitting image of those she had bourne. “Bonnie, after my mom.” She suggested.

Hux didn't seem like he could believe that the redheaded son in his arms could possibly be his, as undeniable as it was. He was crying and whispering to the child, before he finally regained a modicum of composure. He looked thoughtful before grinning wickedly, staring dead at Kylo he stated. “Ben.”

Kylo glared, but the effect was spoiled by his twitching grin and flushed cheeks.

“Mm, speaking of names.” I sighed. “Who's last name are we giving them?”

“Hux.” Kylo grinned, finally regaining the mood. “Just imagine how much that would have pissed off your dad.”

“I think you're right.” He grinned in return. “Although, I do think that we are going to need to get married first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about the only natural disaster I didn't spring on this story was the Yellowstone supervolcano. I wrote this more than a year ago and the wildfires are getting worse. I frequently have nightmares about tsunamis. I'm actually visiting home next week and I am anticipating that I will see the mark of all the fires. I remember them becoming a fact of life starting with the 2003 fire filling the valley with yellow smoke, we couldn't see the sun, the visibility so bad we wouldn't have known that the fire had even reached us until it was too late.
> 
> Smoke was similarly bad this summer up in Washington, I tried to look up which Specific fire was causing it but basically everything West of Colorado was on fire somewhere.  
> At some point there will be nothing left to burn, right?
> 
> I would ask, why is it that even my happy escape fics are so gloomy, but I think that it's pretty self-evident.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update just because I'm horny and still paused on my primary fic.
> 
> Also kinda amazing how much more optimistic I was even a year ago

“What's wrong?” I asked, during a rare moment when it was quiet, just me and Hux in the dark of the night. He was scowling in the light of his phone. It had been a few months and the luxury of having functioning telecommunications again was still fresh. He looked up at my voice, squinting against the contrast. “You're cute when you're pouting.” I teased, settling on the arm of his chair.

“I'm not pouting.” He protested, setting the device aside and scrubbing his hands down his face. He pulled me into his lap, pressing kisses against my neck. “I love you.” He sighed.

“I know.” I said, with more certainty than I usually felt. “So really, what's bothering you?”

“My step-mother is still being a nightmare. Trying to challenge the rulings and ensure that I get nothing.”

“How's she managing that? Shouldn't it have been settled by now?” I pet the side of his face as he leaned his head against mine. He blew a sigh of frustration, and then reached for his phone. I whistled at the very explicit photograph of myself laid out and moaning on Kylo's knot.

“She's sent a private investigator to stalk us.”

“At least they take good pictures.” 

He glowered, unamused. “Apparently it's not enough proof that I'm Ben's father.”

“Jesus what nonsense, I can't believe how much damn fuss they're throwing over your sex life, your dad was a damn bigot, but I'm surprised that there's people actually letting it reach this point. Like, isn't the UK supposed to be more enlightened and progressive than us savage colonists?”

He snorted. “I know that you aren't that idealistic. We're all slaves to the Almighty dollar.”

“Wouldn't it be euros? Or pounds.”

“Shut up.” He growled playfully.

“Make me.” I dared, as our lips met. It was always easy to get lost in the pleasure of our bond, the certainty of belonging.

“Wow, Hux did you take this?” For a man of his size, Kylo was terrifyingly quiet when he wanted to be. He was grinning crookedly in the glow of Hux’ phone.

“My step-mother has challenged the ruling and has been stalking us with a PI.” Hux sighed.

“But Ben's your son?” He asked, as baffled as I had been.

“Yes, but it is now calling in question the exact circumstances of our bond.” Hux groaned. “She's going to drag us all over to testify.”

Kylo growled. 

“It won't help if you go all aggressive alpha on this.” I chided him. “I guess that we just have to pretend that there's nothing between you two. Shouldn't be too hard considering the banter, and I have no trouble taking the fall for being the slutty, slutty beta that let multiple men fuck and Mark her.”

“I don't think my father had enough imagination to think I could sink so low.” Hux smirked at my ever present shamelessly brazen demeanor. Kylo sat at our feet and leaned his head against us, my hand slid down to stroke his hair on reflex.

“Yeah, I mean the important thing was just that you didn't get pregnant right?” I clarified.

“That's what the whole dispute is about, whether I am violating the intent of the restrictions, if not the literal statements.” He sounded so tired.

“I guess that it's just fortunate that I couldn't get you to fuck outside.” Kylo teased.

I shifted in Hux’ lap, deciding that we had better things to think about than the absurdity of prudes and discrimination. I still wasn't very easy about my body post pregnancy, after triplets my abdomen looked like a wet crumpled paper bag. I took off my shirt regardless and at least had some measure of satisfaction from the fullness of my lactating breasts. I could feel their immediate shift in attention.

Kylo loved pressing himself against my back, especially when Hux was on the other side of me. I was wearing loose boxers, so the moment Hux slipped his own pants to his knee I could feel his interest along my bare thigh. Kylo was always the handsiest, turning fabric away as he slipped his fingers along every gasp inducing point on our bodies.

Hux’ length sliding into me was almost a comfort, the steady pressure of his presence as he spread my slick familiar like brushing my hair. Kylo by contrast never ceased to be overwhelming, plunging in roughly, forcing all of us to moan. It was insane how well the three of us fit together, no matter the mood or configuration we'd learned to anticipate, to crave, to indulge. I would inevitably be weightless against the might of Ren's hands and thrusting. Hux would be deceptively gentle in the way he would tantalize and bruise, leaving us aching for more. 

I wasn't sure what purpose I served other than the tight hole they liked to meet in. I wasn't entirely certain how I managed to achieve that so well, other than that they were both so damn irresistible that I was desperate to take hold of whatever they had to offer. I lived for the moments when one of us faltered, the rhythm stuttering as we slid in different directions and paces. Kylo always overcompensating by increasing his pounding, my body would feel like it was shaking apart and Hux desperate to slide more gradually to hold off his own release.

I have always been ludicrously easy to please so I usually came at least three times before usually Hux gave in. Kylo had a surprising level of control in restraining his own release until he was sure we couldn't take anymore. Sometimes it was our scheme to force him over early, and I think he liked it best when we decided to dominate him. 

For all that alphas had a reputation for being insecure about their authority, Kylo was usually greedy for the opportunity to be debased and used. Always game for any kind of disgusting kink we could think of. Sometimes Hux and I did research to try and find a hard limit we could push him to but it only ever served to make Kylo more excited. Quite frankly, we had to conclude that the man would do anything for the attention. His singleminded devotion was perhaps his most defining trait.

The only real restriction to our sex life was that we'd had to learn to be more quiet and swift to take advantage of every moment of peace between the care of three infants. It probably only increased our ardor for those times, and we had the greatest fortune not just of my mother's assistance but that of many of the community's townsfolk. Most of the population was beyond retirement and the next youngest children were school age. Once contact had been reestablished with the outside world many of the less settled folks moved away at the first opportunity.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get resolved with the evil stepmother and Hux finally gets to have a real heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that if you are reading this and want more, I have more chapters written and finished, I just don't update much because I don't feel like anyone is interested/cares

Living in a flat across the pond proved to be less ideal than expected. Hux’ lawyer Mitaka was a timid man, a surprising choice for the kind of leverage we needed to be able to throw around, but he was precise and diligent. Hux, ever the opportunist explained that even Ren intimidating the young man to the verge of bullying would work in our favor, attempting both to emphasize the divide between Hux and Kylo, as well as putting into perspective how hysterical Maratelle’s testimonies were.

It really did drag on abysmally slowly and it took awhile before the court accepted the shame for justifying the continuing thread of clear discrimination. The perfunctory marriage between Hux and I to establish his name for the kids was a necessity, but all of us had resented it. With what diversity was expressed in our species, the continuing fixation on monogamous pair bonding was still seen not just as default but as the only respectable outcome. It was a small mercy that the laws did not invalidate our union for my “infidelity” where Kylo was concerned, though it hadn't stopped Maratelle from pushing the subject. That we'd needed to present paternity tests to prove the validity of claim to our own children was almost as patently ridiculous.

We were almost suspicious when the case was finally closed, Maratelle's desperate appeals finally hitting a wall of solid refusal despite her crocodile tears about her heartless stepson having abandoned his alleged saint of a father to her selfless care. Brendol's lifetime of notoriety for once was working in my mate’s favor.

Kylo was insistent upon celebrating before the ink could dry on the settlement, but Hux was haunted by anxiety even after the money had been transferred into his holdings. A plan for a proper group wedding to join us was planned, Matt and Billie attending the occasion to cement their own union. Kylo's family was unexpectedly great, compared to the terrible excuses for humans that Hux had suffered under. Even compared to the understated and scattered clan of my own, they were practically nobility. 

Kylo's relationship to them was still strained and no one discussed what had transpired that left them estranged. Hux was met with a slightly colder reception than I and the kids, but I supposed that had more to do with his own demeanor than my own. The only complaint I had to register was that I feared my children would be spoiled rotten.

His Uncle Luke presided over the ceremony, I wasn't entirely certain what sect he was ordained in, but he was incredibly gracious about my own paganism, even the aggressively disinterested atheism of my mates. He was delighted and taken aback that Kylo had named his son for him, but even I wasn't able to get my mate to express anything more than a basic acknowledgment of fact.

I wasn't quite as involved in our wedding night as I might have been otherwise, the children were being weaned, and mostly Kylo was just desperate to lay claim to Hux over and over again for the sheer fact that he was finally allowed. I popped in for a few rounds here and there, but mostly provided support when Hux begged off that he was quite incapable of further activity.

Kylo was unrepentantly irrepressible, waxing poetic about his anticipation for Hux’ next heat. At one point I would have been concerned by such persistent harassment, but I could tell that despite his outward rejections, Hux was obviously just as anxious. Considering that he'd been forced to spend a decade denying himself even the thought of indulging his desires, I was glad that he was taking the change as well as he had. It seemed like now that he was finally free to express it, he was all the more afraid.

Kylo finally got a new job, mostly to get away from the rest of his family. Hux was a touch slower, doing contracting work that he could mostly do from home. It worked to my favor because I was the first to discover when he'd gone into heat. I think that Kylo would have been jealous when he got home if he hadn't been so quick to stake his own claim. 

Despite that it should have been the most delicate a situation for Hux, it was Kylo who broke down the most sentimentally. Hux simply whined and moaned in pleasure as Kylo emotionally debased himself, sobbing sweet nothings as he confessed how desperately he had longed to join with Hux in that way. Perhaps I would have been a little jealous of that, but once Kylo's knot had receded, he crumpled at my feet thanking me for all I had done to make our situation possible.

It was much easier being a beta in this case, lacking the strain of such powerful biological imperatives, on the other hand, I'd already fulfilled mine. I covered Hux as he demanded, but for the most part I had to do very little as my mates quickly worked themselves to exhaustion.

It wasn't until after his heat had cleared that Hux seemed to be in contact with reality again, and if I thought that my partners had been overbearing while I was pregnant, Hux nearly made himself sick with worry immediately and I couldn't budge Kylo from his side. I did my best to console and soothe them, but they were rather deadset on their fear. 

Granted, Hux was male and lean, his bone structure fine and had been under a great deal of stress for the previous year. It took me a week before he finally accepted that having additional kids was not going to impact our existing ones, and the next was spent with him checking a new pregnancy test daily. I think that he was almost more terrified that he would not have conceived on his first fully consummated heat.

For a man who tried so hard to maintain a cold hard façade, it was painful to watch him break so many times. It was almost preposterous and if he had been in my position I think he might have mocked someone for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you forgot that they were still assholes, Hux absolutely would have given anyone else shit for acting the way he did while emotionally compromised and he was probably pretty hard on homeless about it in retrospect.
> 
> But in all seriousness, please comment if you like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beach trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update brought to you by Castlevania getting me horny on main

“Damn but we're the hottest people on this beach.” Kylo boasted, our children sitting on his head and shoulders as if they were no more a burden than his towel.

“Showoff.” I snorted, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Can you blame me though?” He asked, raising an eyebrow above his dark sunglasses.

“Yes, yes, the mighty alpha must preen in front of his adoring harem.” Hux continued drolly, standing with instinctive distrust of the amount of sunlight on his skin.

“Well, you're our golden god.” I nudged him, admiring the way the sun hit the fire of his hair, glinting across his body. Kylo whistled his agreement. Hux was obviously trying not to cross his arms over himself, to hide his softening chest and spreading belly. As if on cue, Kylo and I moved in to press kisses to his marks. He flushed clear to his belly button.

“I love how everyone knows that you belong to me.” Kylo growled, clearly referring to all of us. For all his menacing aura, the big imposing man was a hero to his children. He could practically juggle them without more fuss than a shriek of delight. It still alarmed me and Hux sometimes how he could handle them almost carelessly, the way that they never hesitated to trust that he could catch them, that he would never drop them. It was a way that only children could love.

Hux sat down on a towel, declaring the piece of sand we would claim as our own. We settled the rest of our things in orbit around him. Kylo introduced our children to the waves, as I determined to get some serious swimming in. The water was cool and uncommonly clear, I could see a school of fish swimming around me. The waves were powerful but not brutal. However I was out of shape and tired after three trudges up against the current that kept sweeping me down the beach.

“Don't let them eat those, they're full of parasites.” I warned, seeing that Hux and Kylo had introduced our toddlers to the endlessly perplexing delight of sand crabs.

“I wouldn't dare.” Hux promised, and I believed him. Kylo gave me a look like he almost wanted to eat one out of spite, but his better judgement won out in the end.

“I've also heard that even properly prepared they taste like shit. A little ways out are some little clams that fry up nice with butter and garlic if you want some local cuisine.”

“I’d rather see what they're catching off the pier.” Kylo prodded. I nodded, already beaten by the tides and I could see the new freckles blooming across all of our skins.

Hux took the longest shower as we took turns changing out of our swimwear. “Tease me if you must, but I don't want to have to say I told you so when Kylo shakes sand everywhere for the next week.”

I giggled, having learned the balance of Zen with sand living near the beach as a child. Kylo had been just as enthralled with the wonders of the ocean as the children and would likely soon begin to suffer the indignity of his insufficient rinsing.

The walk along the pier finally seemed to burn some of the energy out of Kylo and the kids. Hux and I took our time trailing behind, indulging some of the artists and checking out the reviews of local restaurants. We ended up at a surf shack practically on the beach with a pier that docked its own fishing boat.

“Why's your clam chowder orange?” Kylo asked, squinting.

“Boston style. It's a nice change of pace sometimes.” I explained, licking my spoon as I pulled it from my mouth. He didn't hesitate to steal a taste, giving my soup a suspicious stare all the while. 

Hux was teasing at some linguine, I'd stolen some of his scampi, but he wasn't nearly as hungry as the rest of us. We'd decided early on that our laps were better suited than high chairs for our kids to learn to eat. When we were all together we tended to take our own child in hand though we didn't show much favoritism, as each was a wonder on their own, already still so unique as they put together the puzzle pieces of their own identities.

We also anticipated less trouble convincing our children to eat real food as we allowed them to try whatever they pleased from our own plates. That we all tended to share our dishes to begin with let all of us enjoy quite the variety. 

It wasn't easy for Hux to come to terms with himself over his pregnancy. I had been raised with the idea that I would someday bear a man’s child, almost to the point of indoctrination. After all, my mother was a heavy bodied Omega and everyone expected I would follow her example. 

I think that the only thing that surprised anyone about me was that I waited so long to have children, according to most I should have married the first decent guy I'd met, before I had even presented with my second sex. Maybe even especially then, as if my being a beta were something that I should only have waited to disclose after someone committed to me.

Hux had been raised under a different sort of burden of expectations. While Techie had lucked out with his mother's care, Hux had been ripped away from the loving home of his earliest memories and then subjected to an institutionalized environment, his first baby sitters and tutors more the like of dispassionate machines than any human presence in his life. 

His father and stepmother were worse, Brendol impressing the requirements of perfection while simultaneously reminding the boy how far short he fell. Maratelle was a constant terror exposing and orchestrating disasters that were beyond young Armitage's capacity to face, punishing him for failure to avoid them.

Sometimes I wondered how Hux survived with as much humanity intact as he did. When their mother had died, Techie was forced to live in the Hux household for a time. It was through him that I knew most of the dark tales I wasn't sure my mate would ever really be able to share. The young Hux Techie had known was cold but not unkind to him. There were good odds that the boy had endeavored to spare the only reminder he had of a kinder life. Techie had not lasted long under the tyrannical reign, quickly escaping when he realized that Armitage refused to leave. 

It had become a crusade for the young Hux to prove himself, to earn the birthright for which his suffering had been borne. He had so nearly won his freedom at 25 only to be betrayed by his own biology. He'd been in denial at first, clinging to all the faux Alpha products on the market, but it was too late for him to fool those who held his bonds. The crude, mean-spirited requirements Brendol had left on his deathbed left Hux no other recourse than self loathing. He feared his own body, became paranoid that other people would persecute him at first opportunity.

When I first met him under the impression that he was a man without emotion, he'd been on such a heavy dose of tranquilizers I'd assumed that his quiet fugues were his preferred mein. That he had secretly feared even me, as a beta, capable of defiling him, not convinced for some time that I was not a threat. His initial antagonism towards Kylo was a result of such sharp panic he ended up in the hospital after an accidental overdose. He nearly lost his job then when he was put in an involuntary three day psychiatric hold.

Things had improved after that, Hux relearning to fight back when Kylo pushed, and although at the time I resented his outbursts being taken out on me, knowing what I did now, I was proud of him in a way for finding his nerve, when he was so besieged. He'd fought so long and so hard to prove himself worthy in the eyes of those who would never appreciate him, that his very survival was exceptional. In light of all that, he was handling the changes in his body fairly well. Kylo and I did our best to be supportive, but acknowledged our own inability to understand precisely what he was going through.

I had been built to bear children, wide hips, low set and padded with ample reserves of fat. Hux was fine boned and delicate for a man his size, narrow hipped and thin waisted. There was hardly any meat to his bones despite the tutelage of bodybuilding enthusiasts, and his fragile appetite worried us all about his slow weight gain, especially once we knew that he was carrying twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was at one of the highest points in my life.
> 
> I think that I'm just barely managing to approach working back to that point.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Smut and Hux babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty soon I'm going to have to start actually writing this story again. Fortunately I doubt anyone will mind notice or care.

I settled onto Hux’ lap with a wiggle, soon his belly would cover to where even our children wouldn't be able to fit on his knees, but for now I was eager to admire him as he was. “You know... I don't think about it often...” I leaned into his face enjoying the light in his eyes as he assessed my advances. “I think that you would fit rather nicely in my ass.” I grinned as his nostrils flared with a burst of air.

“Are you sure?” He managed, collecting his words carefully.

I nodded. “I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise.” His palms were warm as my panties slithered off my hips. He was gentle as he traced the cleft of my ass, biting his lip when I pushed back against him, letting him feel that I had already prepared myself. He stood to strip his pants, keeping one hand on me as if he was afraid I would disappear. I ended up sitting down facing him, letting him glide inside me gradually. His mouth was open and his eyes lasered onto mine as he panted, the strain on him evident in the way he gripped my hips as I slid down his length.

It had been a very long time since I'd given someone the opportunity, and it had historically been a bad idea. It had taken years to seek my own pleasure that way, and I was extending an uncommon level of trust in our intimacy.

“Kylo's never going to have this is he?” Hux purred smugly.

“If you make it a thing with him I am leaving right now.” I growled threateningly. He laughed softly as he kissed my collar bone.

“If you'd prefer I wouldn't mind keeping it our little secret.”

I sighed against him, feeling heat crawl over my skin. “Nah, that would just make him even more jealous.”

“Not that I don't love fucking your pussy, but this is very different.” He noted, resting his face against my neck.

“Yeah.” I agreed, legs quivering. I would have to move soon, wasn't certain how I would function next.

“Hey, don't worry, I know what it feels like.” He reassured me, teasing out a moan. I had known this, of course, he still regularly took Kylo at his most rough, seemed to be more comfortable with objects up his ass than his pussy. It was interesting the opposing roles our sexual explorations had developed with. He wasn't able to carry me outright the way Kylo could, but he was still strong enough to lead me to the couch and lay me out as he peppered my body with kisses. He moved slowly, letting me adjust to his shape, rocking our hips softly to stroke my sensitive areas.

I had brought myself to orgasm through ass play before and it was always a surprise when it did, hitting harder and more savagely than a usual one, usually drawing tears. It was no different as Hux’ steady pace wrecked me, unable to smother the frantic sounds which escaped me as he hummed his own pleasure. I swear he was smiling down at me almost beatifically, if not for the heat of his gaze.

“Shush, I have you.” He reassured, nuzzling my face. My legs twitched uselessly as I moaned, trailing off into a whine as he pulled out of me. It wasn't often that he was the one to curl around me and it made the moment even more special as I breathed in his honey scent, nestled against his chest.

“You didn't get off.” I pouted when I noticed his still hard member.

“I didn't need to.” He pressed a kiss to my temple.

I huffed an angry groan, had been unfortunately conditioned to think it a personal failing. Hux and Kylo had certainly never made me feel that way, but breaking such ingrained indoctrination wasn't as easy as removing threats.

“If it'll make you feel better you can fuck me later, but just relax, okay.”

I snorted. “You, telling me, to relax.”

“Better than Kylo trying to tell us both to chill.”

“Especially when he gets in one of his moods.”

“I hear you talking shit.” Chuckled the subject of our derision.

“I'm surprised it took you this long to butt in.” I sighed, rolling in Hux’ arms to look at our alpha.

“You were not subtle.” Hux agreed.

“Some alphas would feel threatened by their mates talking about them behind their backs.”

“Well you're here now so we can talk shit about you to your face.” I grinned. He knelt down to kiss us good naturedly.

“You know I just don't like being left out.” He admitted, his face pressed between ours and enjoying our combined scent.

“You're also the only one of us who can manage to sleep regularly.”

“I suppose that balances things out some.”

“You're our id.” Hux teased.

“That makes you the super ego.” I needled.

“We'd be lost without you to ground us.” Hux reassured.

“I can't help but think that this would be more comfortable on our king-size bed than our stylish couch.” I deflected, feeling somewhat imperiled as Kylo tried to worm himself into our pile.

“Right you are.” He shifted and then carried us both like we were weightless.

“You're such a macho show off.” Hux grumbled, his admiration evident in the way that he nuzzled against Kylo's bicep. I looked fondly at the crib where the triplets lay together in a pile, then sighed.

“It's so nice that they finally sleep at night, I have to admit that we might have rushed in by taking Hux’ first heat to have more.” I thought aloud.

“You're not wrong. We'll barely get a start at potty training before we're on full time diaper duty again.”

“Well, hopefully the fact that the triplets are older means it won't be quite as bad as three infants at once were.” Kylo stated, ever the optimist.

~

Naturally he was wrong, it was far worse, trying to corral three over excited toddlers while one of my mates was incapacitated. Hopefully it would be easier for him with adequate medical assistance, but I wasn't about to hold my breath. I had carried more children, but the twins would be bigger at birth and Hux was a narrow slip of a man never intended to endure such a strain. 

Kylo and I took turns between soothing our kids and omega. Basically whenever I was tired I would try to calm Hux and when Kylo was too irritating for the man he was sent to deal with the children. I wondered how couples managed alone. Granted, most family planning procedures favored a great deal more control than the three of us had shown, but on the other hand it wasn't unusual for some families to have two or three times the number of children we did and often at a younger age to boot.

The twins were girls, and it wasn't clear who had sired them, but it didn't really matter to me or Kylo, we loved them just the same. Rowan had auburn hair and Willow was a strawberry blonde. The struggles we would face as a family were by no means over, but we would never again be apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated readers of my fics will recognize that I reuse names. Transitory Rowan was first but B³ Willow came before I started Assession. The B³ Techienician baby will get named after Leia again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes the next major plot point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mentioned before that this fic is partially autobiographical and it's always so surreal to me coming back across the points in this writing where I recognize myself.

“This is the worst.” Hux sobbed into the pillow. “How did you stand this?”

“Honestly, I was kinda used to it? I mean, not that you haven't had your problems, but I was coping with depression since I was a child and honestly all the years of PMS were good practice for the postpartum.”

“I mean the relentless erection while your taint is ground beef.” He growled.

I couldn't help but laugh, rubbing his shoulder. “It'll ease off eventually, the nervous system isn't great for wiring severe stimuli.”

“I didn't think that it was possible to hurt this much.” He mumbled. “I thought that going into heat was bad enough.”

“Speaking of, you figure out what you're going to do about the next one?”

“Hopefully make sure that there isn't a next one.”

I nodded, had been considering much the same myself. Five children were more than enough for the three of us. Kylo was finally showing the strain in a way that Hux and I could take a perverse pleasure in.

He'd been reluctant to let his family become more involved with ours, but it was becoming steadily clearer that despite whatever bitter history lay between them, there was a growing willingness to compromise for the sake of the children. My mom had been living with us for most of the time we'd been together at that point, and we were sharing a house with Matt and Techie, who had finally conceived their own first child. It could be a tough situation sometimes, with so many strong personalities under the same roof, troubles were bound to flourish, but overall we managed to define our own spaces and times to stay out of each other's ways when necessary.

The kids were as happy with the situation as they could be, I think that the older children were more enamored with Matt's pregnancy than they had been with Hux’, but I think that it had more to do with their ability to comprehend the subject than any inherent bias. It was just as well because Hux had been considerably less patient with being poked, prodded and pestered, whereas Matt was just happy to have been accepted so readily. I knew that he'd been very discouraged and anxious about his own suitability for parenthood.

With the support we had, I was considering some form of employment, I wasn't sure about leaving the house, but was considering taking up a craft of some kind. Hux recovered in due time and was readier for a return to the workplace than I had ever been, despite that he clearly treasured his time spent at home. Kylo was reluctantly beginning to admit that he couldn't keep up a routine of parenthood, full time employment and his physical training regimen. For Hux and I who'd struggled with only one aspect of those things at a time, it was nice to finally see him hit and realize his own human limitations.

~

Threesomes are always complicated, despite our time together and tendency to pair off, it never really stopped being a novel experience when we tried to balance all together. I had started out just teasing Kylo's knot, not quite settling enough to let him bottom out but not pulling away far enough to relieve the tension. His fingertips would leave bruises where they dug into my hips, but he did his best to remain still, panting harshly as he begged wordlessly to be allowed more.

Hux announced his presence with a low whistle, having just got home from a job. He shed the suit coat thrown over one shoulder, his dress shirt already half unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Kylo grunted when he filled me completely, I didn't bother to resist as we both watched Hux languidly undress. If it weren't enough to have my pussy full of alpha cock, my clit started throbbing expectantly.

Hux grinned, like a fox in a hen house. He favored silk boxers and the sound they made slipping free sent a shiver down my spine. He arched an eyebrow as he strode towards us, too pleased by our fixation to be self conscious. He put a hand to each of our shoulders as he opened a gap between our torsos, licking his lips. I shuddered as he touched me, palm rolling over the head of my shaft and trailing his fingers down to where I had joined with Kylo.

He lifted a leg, sliding between us and pressing his back to Kylo's chest, then settling down to guide my length inside him. It wasn't exactly comfortable but it was the best way to describe the transcendent feeling of us all piled together, closing the gaps between us with caresses, kisses and babbled words. I had no real leverage and my brain was melting out my ears besides, so it was something of a shock when Ren’s grip on my thighs was suddenly put to use by lifting me, as if Hux was no further burden.

Hux had some leverage as he dug in his heels, bracing himself against the pace Kylo set for us. I was useless, drooling against Hux’ chest mindlessly moaning as my body was heaved with accelerating fury. Hux was fixing me with a greedy open mouthed expression as I released in him repeatedly, almost constantly, his hands on my shoulders keeping me upright and close to him. I was dimly glad that Kylo wasn't in rut because my pussy was so hot that it started to burn with rawness. It wasn't even a relief when my quivering body milked him into my depths, I was positively shocky from the experience.

“Kylo, I think we broke her.” Hux sighed, Ren simply grinned around where his teeth were digging into the other man's shoulder. I had a passing thought how I was glad that none of us were cycling, that Hux and I were on reliable long term contraceptives, because a fuck like that felt exactly like the kind of experience that resulted in pregnancy.

They gently tucked me into bed after towelling me off, keeping me warm as my trembling body recovered. It wasn't often I got quite so overstimulated, but they were both well accustomed to my lapses of speech. Eventually the shaking wore off as I sank to sleep, enjoying our mingled scents. I wasn't surprised to wake up a short time later to witness them going at it with each other and quietly enjoyed the show, not bothering to alert them to my vouyerism. I fell asleep again, content in our respective satisfaction.

~

Time had mellowed Kylo's anger, his outbursts less frequent and more controlled. Nothing would ever really supress my elevated startle responses, and regretfully my first instinct was to jerk away from him when we heard the shattering of glass.

I gave him my best apologetic glance, and then both of us whipped our heads up at attention when Hux stormed in, seething with a look on his face that could kill. I had seen him red in the face before but he was almost purple, a vein throbbing on his forehead. Again, on reflex, I pressed back into Kylo. He kissed me softly on the head and ran a reassuring hand along my arm.

“That horrid bitch wants to take our children.” Hux spat, every word dripping horror and loathing. It took me a moment to realize that he was presenting us with papers of some kind of legal documentation.

“You're bleeding.” Was my first lucid thought, reaching for his tense arm. Kylo had risen to look equally foreboding, but I could only focus on the visible task of checking Hux’ wounded hand. I could hear them snapping back and forth as I tugged Hux to the nearest first aid kit, but no words penetrated my haze of hyperfocus. Hux clearly didn't regard his injury with any real concern, even as I cleaned it thoroughly, patching it with butterfly bandages then smearing it with antibiotic gel. I packed it with gauze before covering it with bandages and taping the whole thing down. It would heal cleanly.

They were still in heated discussion but I tugged the papers to myself to see just how dire our straits were. Maratelle was suing us for the custody of our children, citing moral failings, our income and even the national state of emergency. Nevermind that our children were fat and happy, had access to ample socialization or even that we were in one of few regions that were stable. 

On paper, with her lawyers and sleazy private investigators, we were destitute, lascivious, neglectful, savage, heathens in a lawless dystopian wasteland. I snorted, obviously she was only concerned about the wellbeing of our children, who weren't even of her blood, and had nothing to do with her twisted priorities, a petty vendetta that she couldn't steal Hux’ inheritance from him. With this kind of venom on full display I was surprised that the young Armitage had even been granted the dubious honor of his surname.

“Kylo, I'm calling your mom, Hux, go tell mine, she's been through this bullshit before.”

“What should I do?” Kylo responded, glowering even as Hux nodded tightly and marched off with the kind of composure that only came from a lifetime of being forced to bear the unbearable under scrutiny.

“Clean up after Hux. It'll do you good to see the other side of things.” I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really does make my whole damn day when someone comments, I always feel like I'm shouting into the void and especially with this one I feel like it's a dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da, my filthy Kylux fantasy sees the light of day.
> 
> If this does well I might even upload the other one.


End file.
